TWIN
by Naaaaa88
Summary: "Oppa, seadainya saja aku yang terlahir pria dan Oppa wanita, akan seperti apa kehidupan kita, ya?"/Sungmin menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya membuat pria itu tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi wig panjangnya yang terasa amat mengganggu./"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Sedang apa kau disini dan menyamar sebagai wanita?"/KyuMin/Ch. 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

~TWINS~

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyunmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Sungmin mengumpat kecil seraya melirik jam tangan putih di pergelangannya, sesekali mata foxy itu mendelik marah dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, ia bosan. Hampir satu jam lamanya pemuda itu masih saja duduk di kursi tunggu bandara Incheon, bukan hendak menunggu keberangkatan pesawat, bahkan pemuda berparas imut itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Korea, tanah kelahirannya.

" _Oppa!_ " seorang gadis manis berperawakan mungil berlari tergesa menghampiri Sungmin yang telah memasang wajah siap menerkam mangsa. Gadis itu meringis kecil kala menyadari hadiah apa yang akan segera di dapatkannya nanti dari Sungmin.

"YA! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?!" semprot Sungmin kesal ketika gadis itu telah berada di depannya dengan wajah memerah dan peluh yang mengalir deras. Bukannya Sungmin tidak merasa kasihan melihat keadaan gadis ini, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak suka menunggu. Sungmin adalah orang yang tepat waktu dan menunggu selama satu jam ini adalah rekornya untuk menanti kedatangan seseorang. Jika Sungmin tak ingat status gadis di depannya ini, sudah di pastikan tubuh kecil itu akan terkapar di lantai karena berhasil membuat Sungmin menunggu lama.

" _Oppa_ , tadi jalanan macet sekali, kau seperti tidak tahu saja!" gadis itu memelas dengan melontarkan alasan mengapa ia sampai terlambat menjemput Sungmin di bandara.

"Jangan berbohong pada _Oppa_ mu, Hyunmin! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu yang sesungguhnya?" Sungmin memandang Hyunmin tajam dan menusuk, membuat gadis berparas manis itu menundukkan wajah bersalah. "Kau pasti ketiduran sampai lupa menjemputku, kan?" tebak Sungmin yang berhasil membuat gadis di hadapannya ini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sial, ketahuan!

"Maaf, _Oppa_." Sesal Hyunmin. Sungmin yang melihat adik perempuannya yang merasa bersalah menghela nafas berat. Wajah itu, kenapa sangat mirip dengannya? Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak karena membuat wajah manis itu bersedih.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan! Aku mau pulang sekarang!" putus Sungmin dan berjalan melewati Hyunmin yang tengah tersenyum miring, rencananya berhasil! _Oppa_ nya yang satu itu memang kelewat baik pada adik kembarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini kedua kakak beradik yang berwajah mirip itu tengah duduk tenang dalam mobil putih milik Hyunmin. Sungmin yang mengemudikan mobil sangat fokus ke depan hingga tak bersuara sedikitpun, membuat Hyunmin merasa gerah sendiri karena suasana hening diantara mereka.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil Hyunmin seraya menyingkap rambut panjangnya ke belakang. "Apa sekolahmu di Jepang sana menyenangkan?" tanya Hyunmin memecah keheningan. Sungmin yang memang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya hanya berdehem sebentar, membuat Hyunmin mendengus malas.

"Jawab yang benar _Oppa_!" sentak Hyunmin.

Sungmin memutar mata malas sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin meminta _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ agar menyekolahkanmu di sana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyunmin, pemuda manis itu justru menanyakan hal yang membuat adiknya membatu.

"Kenapa hidupmu itu enak sekali, sih?" Sungmin mengernyit heran atas perkataan Hyunmin.

"Enak? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, mentang-mentang kau di lahirkan sebagai lelaki jadi dengan mudahnya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ melepasmu untuk pergi ke Jepang. Sedangkan aku? Sebesar ini saja masih di anggap anak kecil! Menyebalkan!" Hyunmin melepaskan semua unek-uneknya mengenai perlakukan kedua orang tua mereka yang menurutnya tidak adil. Kakaknya itu di perbolehkan untuk tinggal di Jepang karena ia lelaki, tapi Hyunmin selalu dikekang dan diperlakukan selayaknya anak kecil yang belum tahu apa itu dunia luar hanya karena terlahir sebagai seorang gadis. Menyebalkan! Padahal yang membedakan antara dia dan sang kakak hanya gender dan bentuk tubuh bagian atas. Selebihnya mereka sama, meskipun rambut Hyunmin jauh lebih panjang.

Melihat bagaimana nada bicara dan raut kesal adiknya Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, bukan rahasia lagi jika kedua orang tua mereka memang sedikit –bahkan sangat- protektif pada anaknya. Sungmin masih ingat ketika ia meminta untuk bisa melanjutkan SMAnya di Jepang, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya sangat menentang keras kemauannya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan memboikot semua fasilitas dan uang jajan Sungmin jika pemuda itu tidak merubah keputusannya. Tetapi karena betapa kerasnya Sungmin mempertahankan ego, akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka mengijinkan Sungmin untuk bersekolah di sana dengan catatan pemuda itu harus mengirimkan jadwal kegiatannya setiap akhir bulan kepada mereka. Menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Toh, mereka akan tetap memperlakukanmu seperti itu, bahkan bisa lebih kejam." Terdengar keterlaluan mungkin, tapi memang begitulah kenyatannya. Membatasi setiap ruang gerakmu sama saja membatasi dunia masa remaja yang selalu digadang-gadang akan sangat menyenangkan.

" _Oppa_ , seadainya saja aku yang terlahir pria dan _Oppa_ wanita, akan seperti apa kehidupan kita, ya?" Hyunmin mulai berandai-andai hal yang mustahil, bagaimana bisa mereka memutar waktu dan membalikkan takdir yang di buat Tuhan? Sungmin hanya menggeleng pasrah mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, dua minggu sudah Sungmin kembali tinggal di rumahnya bersama Hyunmin dan kedua orang tua mereka, jangan lupakan beberapa pelayan yang selalu siap siaga menyiapkan segala keperluan keluarga besar Lee.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok serta garpu mengalun merdu di ruang makan mansion besar Lee, anggota keluarga itu terlalu larut dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing –menyantap makanan yang disediakan. Sungmin sendiri sudah hampir menyelesaikan makannya berbeda dengan Hyunmin yang terlihat malas menghabiskan makan malam di atas piring.

"Makan yang benar, Hyunmin." Tegur sang _Eomma_ ketika melihat anak gadisnya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi di piringnya. Bahkan gadis itu hanya memakan beberapa suap saja tadi.

"Aku sudah kenyang, _Eomma_. Aku akan ke kamar sekarang." Tanpa berniat melihat raut heran orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya Hyunmin berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana kamarnya dan Sungmin berada.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku sudah selesai." Sungmin menginterupsi di tengah pandangan heran kedua orang tuanya akan sikap Hyunmin. Sang _Appa_ yang melihat piring Sungmin telah bersih hanya mengangguk singkat.

Melihat respon _Appa_ nya, Sungmin bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih asik menyantap makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ...

"Hyunmin, boleh _Oppa_ masuk?" Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar adiknya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hyunmin, apalagi melihat kejadian di meja makan tadi.

"Masuklah, _Oppa_!" mendengar persetujuan Hyunmin, ia langsung saja memutar kenop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang besarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin mengernyit heran kala melihat adiknya yang imut itu tengah terduduk kesal di ranjang putihnya. Tangan gadis itu melipat di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecil, persis seperti Sungmin saat tengak merajuk.

"Kau kenapa?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Hyunmin dan memandang adiknya heran. Tidak biasanya Hyunmin kehilangan mood baik, bagaimana pun juga Hyunmin adalah tipe gadis ceria dan sedikit berbeda dengan Sungmin yang lebih dingin dengan orang lain, kecuali keluarga tentunya.

" _Oppa_ , dua hari lagi liburan sekolahmu selesai, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sungmin mengernyit heran mendengar pengaduan adiknya. Bagaimana apanya? Batin Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja bukan selama _Oppa_ tak ada?"

Hyunmin mendengus malas, "Aku bosan terus dikekang _Oppa_! Aku juga ingin sekolah di Jepang, sepertimu." Keluh Hyunmin pada Sungmin, membuat sang kakak mendesah pasrah.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya orang tua kita, Hyunmin." Ucap Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada sang adik manis. Tangan halus itu bahkan tak segan mengelus pucak kepala Hyunmin seolah menenangkan.

Hyunmin terdiam sejenak menikmati perlakuan manis kakaknya, dia memang tipe anak manja. Salahkan saja kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memanjakan gadis itu.

" _Oppa_ ,"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak bisakah kita bertukar tempat saja?"

Pergerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti ketika perkataan adik manisnya terlontar begitu saja, terdengar ringan tanpa beban, seolah itu semua adalah hal yang wajar di lakukan saudara kembar itu.

"Jangan konyol, Hyunmin." Sungmin membenarkan letak duduknya dan menghadap tegas pada Hyunmin. Memperingatkan jika kata-kata Hyunmin kali ini cukup kelewatan. Bertukar tempat? Bukankah itu artinya Hyunmin jadi Sungmin dan Sungmin jadi Hyunmin? Yang benar saja! Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah Sungmin dengar seumur hidupnya.

Hyunmin tersenyum tipis kala melihat raut kaget bercampur serius, seolah mengatakan pada Hyunmin jika pria itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin bergurau, tapi Hyunmin juga tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya barusan. Hyunmin memang sadar betul jika perkataannya sangat konyol, tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak bisa di wujudkan, bukan? Toh, wajah Hyunmin dan Sungmin benar-benar sama. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka bisa membedakan kedua anaknya hanya dari rambut dan dada Sungmin yang menjelaskan jika ia seorang pria, bukan wanita seperti Hyunmin.

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda, _Oppa_?" kini Hyunmin yang memasang wajah serius andalannya, meskipun hal itu justru terlihat imut bagi pria yang melihatnya –tidak termasuk Sungmin.

"Hyunmin, sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk bisa bebas?" Sungmin tertunduk lesu melihat raut wajah adiknya yang memancarkan aura keinginan yang kuat, apalagi binar mata yang sama persis dengannya itu.

"Ya, itu keinginan terbesarku. Jadi, _Oppa_ bisa kan membantuku?"

~~TBC~~

Stop atau Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

~TWINS~ chapter 2

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

p.s : mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan disana-sini, apalagi mengenai berbagai perbedaan Hyunmin dan Sungmin yang pasti keliatan jelas :3 aku baru sadar pas ada yang review kemaren~ terima kasih atas komentarnya, tapi aku belum bisa memasukan hal itu ke cerita karena berbagai alasan (_ _) #bow

~~enJOY~~

Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, aktivitas di dalam mansion besar Lee sudah di mulai sejak sang penguasa langit masih malu-malu menunjukkan wujudnya di ufuk timur. Kini, ketiga anggota keluarga Lee itu tengah sibuk mengabiskan sarapan penuh gizi mereka sebagai aktivitas pembuka hari baru.

"Hyunmin, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas rumahmu, kan?"

Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menghabiskan makanan di piringnya bertanya penuh perhatian kepada anak gadisnya, sedangkan gadis bernama Hyunmin itu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk pelan menyahut pertanyaan sang _Eomma_.

"Tumben sekali kau lebih pendiam, Hyunmin." Sang _Appa_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya mengemukakan pendapat kala menyadari sikap Hyunmin yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

'Ah, aku lupa jika Hyunmin itu sangat cerewet.' Seseorang membatin lesu, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum penuh di depan dua orang paruh baya tersebut.

"Ak-aku hanya merasa sedih karena Sungmin _Oppa_ pulang ke Jepang." Celoteh orang itu kaku. Dalam hati sosok itu mengumpat, kemampuan aktingnya benar-benar buruk. " _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku harus segera berangkat sekolah." Dengan sedikit tergesa sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah imut itu mengambil tas yang tersampir di kursi makan sebelahnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Hyunmin! Kau mau naik apa, sayang?!" Eommanya berteriak kala melihat anak gadisnya berlari tanpa mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku naik bis, _Eomma_!"

Suara sahutan itu membuat sang _Eomma_ mengernyit bingung, mengapa tingkah Hyunmin sedikit berbeda semenjak kepulangan Sungmin kemarin?

.

.

.

Suara helaan nafas berat menghiasi halte bus yang sepi, hanya ada satu sosok di sana. Seorang gadis SMA dengan wajah yang super duper manis tengah menunggu bis untuk membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Sekolah Hyunmin, batin sosok itu pilu. Entah apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti, hari ini saja ketika berhadapan kedua orang tuanya sosok itu gugup setengah mati. Apalagi lingkungan sekolah yang sangat sangat asing untuknya? Oh, bisakah waktu terulang? Dengan begitu Sungmin akan mempertimbangkan lagi permintaan Hyunmin dan mungkin seharusnya ia sekarang tengah berada di Jepang bersama aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya membuat pria itu tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi wig panjangnya yang terasa amat mengganggu. Oh, bagaimana bisa Hyunmin betah dengan keadaan begini? Batin Sungmin nelangsa. Hey, boy! Apa kau lupa jika Hyunmin itu wanita?

Sepuluh menit Sungmin menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat asing, sekarang kendaraan yang di nantinya telah berada tepat di depannya dan siap mengantar pria manis itu menuju neraka barunya. Mengenaskan ...

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam, manik mata indahnya menatap tak percaya bangunan megah yang terpampang jelas di depan sana. Ini benar sekolah Hyunmin? Pria itu membatin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa bangunan semegah dan seindah ini disebut sekolah? Taman yang luas di sekitaran bangunan utama yang bergaya klasik eropa dengan berbagai ukiran rumit di dindingnya. Warna bangunan yang putih gading dengan sedikit kesan emas membuatnya terlihat elegan dari sudut mana pun. Bahkan sekolah Sungmin di Jepang sendiri tidaklah sebagus ini. Hanya bangunan biasa dengan lapangan dan lahan parkir sepeda, sungguh biasa.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka orang tuaku sekaya ini," gumam Sungmin penuh kekaguman. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana saudari kembarnya itu bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah bertaraf Internasional. Bukannya Sungmin tidak tahu dimana sekolah Hyunmin, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat sendiri tempat adiknya belajar selama dua tahun terakhir. "Jika aku tidak ngotot pergi ke Jepang, apa mungkin aku juga bersekolah di sini?" Sungmin masih saja larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Tidak menyadari berbagai pasang mata menatap heran kearahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Donghae tersenyum kala melihat siluet gadis yang telah ia kenal selama dua tahun ini. Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga menimbulkan senyum manis yang bisa melelehkan gadis mana pun.

"Hyunmin!" Donghae berseru girang kala menyadari Hyunmin masih saja betah menatap gedung sekolah mereka dengan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman. "Hey, kau kenapa?" sikap jahil Donghae muncul hingga membuat kening Hyunmin sedikit memerah akibat sentilannya pada bagian tubuh gadis itu.

"Aw, apa-apaan, sih?!" gerutu Hyunmin –Sungmin- kala merasakan sakit di bagian keningnya. Pria dengan penampilan layaknya gadis itu mengelus-ngelus kening mulusnya. "Kau ini siapa? Kenapa sok akrab sekali?!" damprat Sungmin kala melihat raut wajah tak berdosa pria di depannya. Mata gadis itu menyorot tajam pada Donghae.

"Libur beberapa minggu saja sudah membuatmu amnesia mendadak. Menggelikan." Donghae bergidik geli melihat sorot tajam mata Sungmin yang menurutnya imut itu. 'Tenang Hae, ingat Eunhyuk.' Batin Donghae menguatkan hati kala pesona aegyo seorang Lee Sungmin menyerangnya pelak.

"Kau, temanku?" Donghae sekarang menautkan alisnya bingung kala mendapati wajah Sungmin yang memandangnya ragu. Seperti orang lain saja, batin Donghae heran.

"Kau ..., benar-benar amnesia, ya?" hanya pertanyaan polos itu yang bisa Donghae lontarkan pada sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Hyunmin.

"AH! Tidak! Aku ... aku hanya sedikit gugup karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang, hehehe ... " cengir Sungmin kikuk. Hampir saja ia membuat orang lain berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang adiknya. 'Bisa gawat jika pria ini menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak,' batin Sungmin khawatir.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Ya sudah, ayo ke kelas! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang." Setelah mengatakannya Donghae dengan segera menyeret Sungmin menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam ketika Donghae menyeret lengannya melewati koridor sekolah, matanya masih sibuk mengamati setiap sudut bangunan yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya. Tidak terlalu buruk, batin Sungmin kagum melihat keadaan sekolah Hyunmin yang bahkan lebih bagus ketimbang sekolahnya di Jepang.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan kelas yang selalu mereka –Donghae dan Hyunmin- gunakan untuk belajar, pandangan mata pria tampan itu teralih menatap sosok imut di sampingnya. Hyunmin sedikit aneh hari ini, pikir Donghae ketika melihat sosok itu masih saja betah menatap gedung sekolah mereka.

"Kau sudah dua tahun di sini, apa masih belum puas juga melihatnya setiap hari?" perkataan Donghae barusan seolah menyentak Sungmin untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda manis dengan penampilan gadisnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan atau mungkin sindiran yang di layangkan teman Hyunmin ini.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya di bahas," Donghae mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Pagi semua!" sorak Donghae heboh, selalu seperti ini ketika pemuda itu menyapa teman-temannya di pagi hari. Dengan senyuman lima jarinya Donghae segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan jangan lupakan Sungmin yang masih di tarik –sedikit paksa- oleh Donghae, membuat pria yang tengah menyamar itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan merutuk pelan dalam hati. Pergalangan tangannya sakit, kira-kira begitulah erangan hati Sungmin.

Donghae dan Sungmin kini sudah duduk rapi di kursi mereka, meskipun awalnya Sungmin sedikit ragu apa memang di situ tempat biasa adiknya duduk tapi ketika Donghae kembali menanyakan hal bodoh tentang 'mengapa kau tidak duduk? Apa kau ingin pindah?' membuat Sungmin segera mengambil alih kursi di samping Donghae.

Sungmin melirik kearah Donghae ketika pemuda tampan itu tengah sibuk dengan layar ponselnya, ada yang mengiriminya sms mungkin, karena tadi ponsel pria itu sempat bergetar sebentar.

"Dia di sini," Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar gumaman Donghae dan melihat gelagat aneh pria itu seperti tengah mencari seseorang. "Ah! Itu dia!" seruan heboh itu kembali terdengar hingga Sungmin tertarik untuk melihat hal apa yang membuat teman barunya sangat _excited_.

'APA?!' Sungmin membelalak horror ketika melihat hal atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang membuat Donghae heboh tadi. Apa-apaan itu?! pasti penglihatannya salah! Salah besar. Aku harus memeriksa mataku nanti, batin Sungmin tak percaya dan menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengumpat kesal kearah sosok yang baru saja masuk kelasnya.

"Aku sedikit tersesat tadi," aku sosok itu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Huh, sebenarnya memalukan mengatakan ini pada Donghae, namun daripada harus mendengar celotehan khas anak-anak dari pemuda itu setidaknya mengaku lebih baik.

"Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa tersesat juga," sindir Donghae dengan senyum meremehkan, membuat sosok itu mendengus malas mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Ini hari pertamaku! Jangan menyebalkan, Hyung!" jika tadi Donghae yang berhasil mengeluarkan sindirannya, sekarang justru pria itu yang terdiam kaku atas perkataan adik sepupunya sendiri.

"Hehe ..., maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Bela Donghae ketika melihat raut menyeramkan sepupunya. "Oh ya, kenalkan... ini Lee Hyunmin. Temanku!" ujar Donghae ketika menyadari Hyunmin hanya menunduk sedari tadi, mungkin gadis itu takut menyapa sepupunya, meskipun Donghae sudah berulang kali menceritakan tentang saudaranya itu pada Hyunmin.

Mendengar penuturan Donghae, pria yang tengah menyamar sebagai adik perempuannya itu mengigit bibir bawah takut. Haruskah ia berkenalan dengan orang yang ... emm ... dia sudah kenal sebelumnya?

Dengan menyingkirkan segala kegugupannya Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan menunduk sopan pada sosok itu sebagai salam perkenalan. " _Annyeong_ , namaku Lee Su- eh Lee Hyunmin." Ralat Sungmin cepat, hampir saja mulut bodohnya mengungkapkan identitasnya sendiri.

" _An-annyeong_ Lee Hyun ..., min _ssi_?" balas sosok itu seraya menatap heran tingkah Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sosok itu. "Sepertinya kau pemalu, ya?" celetuk sosok itu ringan, tak peduli dengan raut Sungmin yang telah memerah menahan kegugupan setengah mati.

'Hyunmin! Aku menyesal bertukar tempat denganmu!' batin Sungmin histeris.

"Ak-aku ...,"

"Mungkin dia hanya tak mau melihat wajah jelekmu Cho." Donghae menginterupsi perkataan Sungmin di sertai senyuman bodohnya. Membuat sosok yang dipanggil Cho itu mengela nafas kasar.

"Diamlah Donghae _hyung_! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" balas sosok itu hingga mampu membuat Donghae diam seribu bahasa.

"Hyunmin _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" sosok itu bertanya bingung ketika melihat Hyunmin –Sungmin- bergerak tak nyaman. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

"Aku baik-baik saja Cho Kyuhyun, tak perlu khawatir."

Donghae dan sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu mengernyit bingung dengan sorot mata penuh tanya melihat Sungmin, apa tadi gadis itu baru saja mengatakan Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi, bukankah tidak ada yang memberitahukan namanya sejak tadi? Ini aneh.

"Kau mengenalku?" Suara Donghae menggantung di tenggorokan kala Kyuhyun menginterupsi lebih dulu pertanyaan yang hampir serupa dengan yang Donghae ingin lontarkan.

Sungmin sendiri terlihat berjengit kaget kala menyadari kemana arah pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan juga nama yang tadi terlontar dari bibir seksinya. Kau ceroboh Lee Sungmin! Umpat Sungmin kesal setengah mati.

"Ak-aku ... "

SRET!

Kedua mata itu terbelalak kaget sedangkan yang satunya hanya memandang heran kala Kyuhyun dengan cepatnya mengangkat dagu pria cantik ini hingga manik obsidian milik Kyuhyun mendapati wajah siapa yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Lee Sungmin?!"

~~TBC~~


	3. Chapter 3

~TWINS~ chapter 3

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

"Sungmin? Siapa Sungmin?" dengan tidak elitnya Donghae bertanya polos ketika melihat raut wajah sepupunya –Kyuhyun dengan Hyunmin –Sungmin. "Kalian saling mengenal, ya?" lagi. Donghae hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bodoh itu, membuat Kyuhyun mendelikan mata malas.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan segera menjauhkan wajah Sungmin dengan melayangkan tatapan mata membunuh khas miliknya. Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan sosok di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kerutan dalam tergambar jelas di kening pria dengan kulit pucat itu.

"Untuk apa kau berpenampilan seperti gadis Sungmin-san?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin.

Pemuda cantik yang tengah menyamar sebagai Hyunmin itu mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun atau membiarkan pertanyaan pria ini? Sungmin sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hei! Sebenarnya Sungmin itu siapa, sih? Kenapa dari tadi Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu? apa kau mengenalnya Hyunmin?" Donghae kembali bersuara menyatakan pertanyaan yang tadi di acuhkan oleh kedua makhluk di dekatnya ini. Hell, sedari tadi banyak sekali pertanyaan terlintas di benak bocah besar itu mengenai siapa Sungmin?.

Sungmin yang seolah mendapatkan pencerahan di tengah kegelapan pikirannya mengenai alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun bisa mendesah lega dalam hati. Pertanyaan Donghae sangat masuk akal untuk di jadikannya alasan pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku Lee Hyunmin, bukan Lee Sungmin." Jelas Sungmin dengan senyum puas dalam hati. Sungguh ia merasa sangat lega ketika berhasil mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening kala mendengar nada bicara sosok gadis di depannya ini, "Kau Lee Hyunmin? Lalu kenapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Lee Sungmin? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Lee Hyunmin, sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang saudara kembar bernama Lee Sungmin, mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Sungmin sedikit canggung.

'Bukan bertemu, bahkan aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.' Monolog batin Kyuhyun ketika gadis itu mulai menjawab pertanyaannya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun bahkan masih sangat mengintimidasi gadis bernama Hyunmin itu.

"Kau punya saudara kembar? Kenapa tidak pernah bercerita!" Donghae kembali berseru, kali ini lebih heboh karena merasa tertipu, Hyunmin belum pernah bercerita sedikit pun jika ia mempunyai saudara kembar. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Donghae kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam?" kata-kata tajam itu membungkam mulut Donghae. Sekilas Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Donghae nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jadi kau saudari Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Hyunmin –Sungmin- mengangguk antusias. Takut ketahuan rupanya.

"Kami kembar!" sahut Sungmin seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika di depannya adalah Hyunmin, bukan Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Dan untuk pertanyaan kali ini Sungmin bergerak gelisah, alasan apalagi yang harus ia katakan?

"Tidak bisa menjawab?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara ketika melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam dan bergerak aneh.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujar Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas dan Donghae yang hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu dalam diam.

"Mereka itu kenapa, sih?" umpat Donghae karena sedari tadi dia hanya di jadikan patung diantara Kyuhyun dan Hyunmin –Sungmin-.

.

.

.

Kedua anak manusia itu kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan belakang sekolah, letak ruangan itu berada sedikit jauh dari gedung utama sekolah baru mereka sehingga salah satu dari kedua orang itu merasa cukup yakin jika pembicaraan rahasia ini tidak akan bisa didengar siapapun. Hanya dirinya dan orang menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar diiringi suara umpatan ringan, pria manis dengan wig panjang itu melepaskan semua unek-uneknya saat ini. Tak peduli kehadiran sosok lain bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat heran kearahnya.

"Jadi kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mendengar umpatanmu?" Kyuhyun berujar dingin seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sungmin mendelik sesaat sebelum sebelah tangannya menarik wig panjang yang dibelikan Hyunmin tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" bentak Sungmin kala melihat sikap angkuh Kyuhyun, dapat Sungmin lihat senyum miring tercipta di bibir tebal itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Sedang apa kau disini dan menyamar sebagai wanita?" sorot mata itu menghunus tajam pada Sungmin. "Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin menggoda lelaki lain? Belum puaskah dengan para lelaki di sekolah lama kita, Sungmin-san?" ujar Kyuhyun sakartis dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin seolah mengejek pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin menahan nafas dengan wajah bersemu merah. Bukan, pemuda berparas imut itu bukannya tersipu akan perkataan Kyuhyun, melainkan ia merasa jika darahnya mendidih hingga siap meledak kapan saja. Hell, coba bayangkan jika kau hanya berniat membantu orang lain tapi justru kau mendapatkan cacian dan pandangan meremehkan dari orang yang benar-benar kau benci keberadaannya. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

"Kau..., ingin mati disini Kyuhyun-san?!" ucap Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan tatapan siap menerkam mangsa. Aura hitam berpendar di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu, hawa panas tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana membuat suasana terasa mencekam bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Glek

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan memalingkan wajah ketika bulu romanya meremang melihat aura kejam seorang Lee Sungmin. Bukannya tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun bahkan sangat tahu jika Sungmin menguasai seni ilmu bela diri yang tidak bisa dibilang remeh. Pemuda manis itu bahkan berhasil mendapatkan juara satu dalam perlombaan antar SMA di Jepang. Jadi, bukan hal yang mustahil Kyuhyun benar-benar habis di tangan Sungmin.

Keringat menetes dari pelipis Kyuhyun kala ia merasakan hawa panas menyelimuti dirinya, dalam hati Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen dari mana hal itu berasal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin? Sedangkan pemuda manis itu, dia tersenyum menang dalam hati melihat lawannya diam tak bersuara sedikitpun. 'Tak sia-sia belajar dari Yesung Hyung,' batin Sungmin senang.

"Jangan bicara apapun!" suara itu menginterupsi di suasana mencekam –bagi Kyuhyun- hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara apapun dan pada siapapun mengenai penyamaranku di sekolah ini, kau paham?" jelas Sungmin seraya memakai wignya kembali. Sudah cukup memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun, lagipula pemuda berfoxy eyes itu memang tak berniat melukai siapapun. Salah-salah dia sendiri yang kena masalah di hari pertama sekolah –sebagai Hyunmin.

Ketika Sungmin hendak melangkah sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram erat pergelangannya, Kyuhyun beralih menatap tajam Sungmin setelah menyadari jika ia yang seharusnya ditakuti di sini. Rupanya yang di lakukan Sungmin tadi hanya sebuah gertakan agar ia diam dan menuruti perkataan pemuda imut ini. Untung saja aku tidak sebodoh itu, batin Kyuhyun lega hingga senyum menyeramkan kembali tercipta disana.

"Kau mengancamku?" kini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidaklah bodoh seperti dugaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Pihak yang seharusnya takut di sini bukan aku, melainkan... " Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di telinga Sungmin hingga membuat pemuda manis itu menahan nafas. "kau, Lee Sungmin-san." Bisikan pelan itu merasuki indera pendengaran Sungmin, tubuhnya meremang dengan bola mata terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini," Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggulum senyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya menggelikan. "Jika kau ingin aku tutup mulut maka apa imbalan untukku?"

Bumi serasa berputar kala perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar menohok Sungmin. Jika tadi ia yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dengan ancamannya, sekarang justru Sungminlah yang merasa dunianya berada di ujung tanduk. Kalau saja Kyuhyun benar-benar membuka mulut mengenai ini, rumor akan langsung menyebar hingga kedua orang tuanya tahu dan Sungmin maupun Hyunmin di pastikan dapat hukuman seumur hidup dari kedua orang tua mereka. Membayangkannya saja membuat tubuh Sungmin bergidik tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyum kala melihat wajah Sungmin yang pias dengan tatapan mata kosong ke depan. Apalagi ketika melihat tubuh berisi itu begidik kecil kala membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika saja mulut tajamnya berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Ehm!" suara berat dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin hingga membuat ruhnya kembali pada raga pemuda manis dengan wig dan payudara buatan itu. Menyentaknya hingga sadar jika ada suatu hal yang harus segera di selesaikan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Ja-jadi..., apa maumu?" Sungmin gelagapan sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. "Hm, untuk sekarang aku belum tahu." Sahut Kyuhyun jujur membuat Sungmin gelisah sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun akan membeberkan segalanya jika ia tidak memberikan imbalan penutup mulut?

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap diam selama aku memikirkan apa imbalanku." Ujar Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. Dalam hati pemuda berparas imut itu mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Tapi jangan terlalu senang dulu, aku akan memberitahu imbalan yang pas untukku nanti."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala pemikirannya hingga bel masuk sekolah menyadarkan pemuda itu jika ia harus segera ke kelas barunya.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang

08.45 A.M.

Hyunmin melangkah riang dengan penampilan barunya. Celana panjang disertai wig pendek yang dibeli bersamaan dengan wig panjang untuk Sungmin. Gadis berparas imut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya kala sang kakak mengiyakan permintaan konyolnya.

"Ohayou Sungmin-san!"

Langkah Hyunmin terhenti kala mendapati sesosok pria berwajah tampan dan gagah menghalangi langkah gadis itu. Kerutan samar tak bisa gadis itu sembunyikan.

"O-ohayou," balas Hyunmin mencoba ramah meskipun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Hyunmin masih ingat betul kala ia menanyakan perihal teman kakaknya di Jepang, dan Sungmin sendiri mengatakan ia tidak punya teman satu pun. Awalnya Hyunmin memarahi kakaknya karena tidak bisa bersosialisasi hingga tak mempunyai teman, tapi kala mengingat jika Sungmin memang tipe penyendiri gadis berpenampilan pria itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Tapi, ketika Hyunmin berada di posisi Sungmin, kenapa ada orang lain yang menyapanya ramah seperti apa yang dilakukan Donghae setiap paginya.

"Hm, kau temanku?" tanya Hyunmin hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat perasaan pria tampan itu sakit hati karena perkataannya, tapi Hyunmin kan juga tidak mengenal siapapun disini, jadi dia tidak salahkan bertanya begitu?

Pria tampan yang tadi menegur Sungmin –Hyunmin- menggulum senyum bahagia kala pemuda yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu kini membalas sapaannya, bahkan bertanya apa dia temannya atau bukan. Bahkan pria itu tak mempedulikan alasan Hyunmin bertanya padanya, dia hanya terlalu senang karena pemuda manis yang di anggapnya Sungmin itu bersedia membuka diri untuk dirinya.

"Tentu! Aku temanmu. Teman dekat malah!" seru pria itu semangat.

"Hm, namae wa?"

"Jungmo! Kim Jungmo!"

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

~TWINS~ chapter 4

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Sungmin diam, matanya menatap lurus atap putih kamar bernuansa pink milik adiknya. Pikiran pria manis itu melanglang buana tak tentu arah, memikirkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini. Dari pengalaman pertamanya sebagai seorang gadis demi keinginan adik kembarnya, hingga pertemuannya dengan sosok pria yang selalu membenci dan di bencinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin berujar lirih dengan menutup manik foxy indahnya. Meresapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Kyuhyun. Pria menyebalkan itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa sosok Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengganggu hari-harinya. Entah itu saat di Jepang atau di Korea.

"Haaah," Sungmin mendesah berat, ia menggulingkan badan ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari tempat yang nyenyak untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Melupakan sejenak mengenai apa-apa saja yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah.

#FLASHBACK#

Sungmin berlari menuju kelas barunya tepat sebelum guru pelajaran pertama memasuki ruang kelas. Pria dengan paras manis apalagi di tambah dengan penampilannya sekarang memutar mata pelan saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misteri padanya. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah untuk hari ini, Sungmin hanya berlalu dari pandangan Kyuhyun yang duduk di barisan depan menuju tempatnya bersama Donghae, pria yang ia ketahui sebagai teman Hyunmin.

"Dari mana saja? Dan apakah kau mengenal sepupuku itu?" Donghae kembali melontarkan pertanyaan polosnya, membuat Sungmin ingin rasanya menempeleng kelapa ikan amis itu.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Sungmin seadanya. "Dan aku memang pernah bertemu dengan sepupumu." Jelas Sungmin jujur meskipun tak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis berlari di kursi samping Donghae.

"Dimana kalian ber-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

Perkataan Donghae terpotong ketika sang guru mata pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas dan pelajaran hari itu dibuka dengan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru kepindahan dari Jepang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering keras ke segala penjuru ruangan, murid-murid mulai berhamburan menuju kantin ataupun tempat lainnya untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah beberapa jam lalu menerima berbagai ilmu dari para guru.

Donghae dan Sungmin masih setia berada di kelas mereka bersama satu sosok lain yang di ketahui sebagai murid baru di sekolah kebanggaan Seoul itu.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" Donghae berseru girang, kelas tengah sepi dan hanya ada mereka bertiga. Suasana yang sempat sunyi menjadi sedikit cair akibat tingkah Donghae barusan.

"Kau duluan saja, aku belum lapar." Sungmin berusaha bersikap ramah dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan Hyunmin mendengus malas. 'Sok manis!' batin pria itu kesal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae memastikan, Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah, aku bersama Kyuhyun sa-"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya suara bass itu menginterupsi dengan sangat dingin, membuat Donghae terdiam sejenak menerima penolakan yang bahkan belum dia ajukan.

"Ya sudah! Aku ke kantin sendiri!" putus Donghae jengkel. Pria ikan itu melangkah keluar kelas dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak, bahkan ia sempat memalingkan wajah saat Kyuhyun melirik tak suka dengan sikapnya.

"Kekanakkan!" remeh Kyuhyun melihat tingkah Donghae.

Sekarang suasana kelas benar-benar sepi, kedua manusia itu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri. Sungmin yang tengah menulis sesuatu di bukunya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah asik menatapi setiap tingkah laku Sungmin.

'Kira-kira apa yang cocok sebagai imbalanku tutup mulut?' Kyuhyun membatin seraya terus melihat Sungmin dari atas hingga ke bawah dan seterusnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan Sungmin dengan segala pemikirannya mengenai imbalan yang pas untuk menutup mulut. Berbagai pilihan sempat muncul dalam benaknya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menepis itu semua hingga menyebabkan kepalanya yang jenius itu pusing sendiri.

Sungmin yang memang tipe orang sensitif mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tulis dan menoleh ke arah samping, melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya sesuai apa yang pria manis itu rasakan tadi.

"Bisa kau berhenti memandangku?!" Sungmin berkata ketus kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk selisih dua meja di sampingnya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun seketika buyar mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang mengusiknya. Pria itu mendengus pelan kala ia tertangkap basah memperhatikan pria manis itu. "Percaya diri sekali kau!" sahut Kyuhyun angkuh.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya memutar mata malas, sudah ketahuan masih saja mengelak. Benar-benar tipa orang yang di bencinya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mengenai imbalan yang pas untukku!" seloroh Kyuhyun melihat kedua mata Sungmin yang meliriknya sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sungmin menggedikan bahu acuh dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Pria tampan dengan putih pucatnya itu memandang Sungmin tajam. "Dasar angkuh," umpat Kyuhyun pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar kelas. 'Kenapa mereka?' pria itu membatin aneh melihat para siswi perempuan berkumpul di depan ruangan kelasnya, bahkan ada beberapa di antara siswi itu mengedipkan mata genit pada Kyuhyun, hingga ia bergidik sendiri melihat tingkah centil para siswi itu.

Sungmin yang mulai tidak bisa fokus dengan kegiatan menulisnya karena beberapa suara heboh di depan kelas segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Betapa terkejutnya pria manis itu kala melihat banyak siswi yang tengah bergerombol di depan kelasnya dan memasang wajah menjijikan –menurutnya- untuk...

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sungmin berdecih kala melihat siapa sosok yang tengah di perhatikan oleh banyak siswi di depan kelas sana. Tak habis pikir kenapa mereka harus memasang tampang menggoda hanya untuk menarik perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Konyol dan bodoh!

"Sungmin- _san_?"

"Hmm?" Sungmin masih sibuk ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya, pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Kyuhyun. Terlalu malas melihat wajah menyebalkan milik pria bermarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun mencebik melihat tingkah sok sibuk Sungmin. "Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak tertarik pada wanita." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin remeh, senyuman miring tercipta di bibirnya kala melihat reaksi Sungmin yang terdiam kaku, apalagi alat tulis yang sejak tadi ia genggam telah jatuh ke lantai.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!" Pemuda yang tengah menyamar itu berteriak kencang, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekolah barunya, apalagi sorot mata para gadis yang sejak tadi mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Saking kesalnya, nafas Sungmin bahkan memburu cepat. Wajahnya memerah dengan kuku tangan yang memutih karena Sungmin mengepalkannya sangat kencang, terlebih ia melayangkan sorot mata mematikan untuk pemuda itu, seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa? Apa ucapanku benar?" Kyuhyun memandang sinis Sungmin.

"Cho-Kyu-hyun." Desis Sungmin tajam. Harga dirinya benar-benar terinjak dengan kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, meskipun ia yakin tidak ada siapa pun yang mendengarnya karena kelas mereka yang sepi dan kumpulan orang-orang aneh itu berada di luar kelas, jaraknya cukup jauh untuk bisa mendengar kalimat rendahan –menurut Sungmin- yang berasal dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau menyukai seorang wanita yang kupilih, aku akan menutup mulut atas semua kebohonganmu. Bagaimana?"

#FLASHBACK END#

Drtt... Drttt...

Baru saja Sungmin hendak berselancar dalam mimpinya, sebuah getaran pelan dari ponsel kesayangannya mengganggu kegiatan pria itu, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan malas meraih ponsel yang berada di meja belajar.

"Halo," jawab Sungmin setengah hati, mengingat ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena seharian harus menjadi Hyunmin. Apalagi karena kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu datang di hidupnya, membuat pria itu kembali menghela nafas berat.

" _Oppa_ , ini aku! Hyunmin." Sungmin hampir saja membanting ponsel putihnya karena lengkingan suara di sebrang sana. Suara Hyunmin terdengar sangat bersemangat, apa gadis itu tidak lelah seharian ini harus menjadi orang lain? Ah iya, hampir Sungmin lupa. Ini semua kan permintaan konyol adiknya itu, tentu saja ia begitu menikmati perannya sebagai Sungmin di Jepang sana.

Dengan sedikit memaksakan suara, Sungmin akhirnya menjawab. "Hm, ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam? Tidak tidur?"

Hyunmin menggeleng cepat mendengar jawaban Sungmin, meskipun ia tahu kakak kembarnya itu pasti tidak akan melihat. "Tidak, aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula hari ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja,"

Pria di sebrang sana tersenyum miris, "kau menikmatinya, ya?"

"Sangat. Memangnya _Oppa_ tidak menikmatinya? Ini pertama kalinya kita bertukar tempat, tentu saja sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Hyunmin gembira dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir M-nya.

" _Oppa_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _Oppa_ tidak pernah cerita jika mempunyai teman setampan Jungmo?"

"Karena itu tidak penting." Sungmin memutar mata malas mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bahkan tadi mentraktirku di kantin dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku dan dia sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang." Hyunmin bercerita dengan mata berbinar-binar dan bibir yang tersenyum malu tak menyadari jika di Korea sana Sungmin tengah melotot horror mendengar penuturan Hyunmin.

"YA! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!" Sungmin berteriak galak dan memandang kejam ponsel putihnya, seolah benda mati berbentuk persegi itu adalah sosok adik manjanya.

"Ishh, _Oppa_! Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku bisa tuli tahu!" Hyunmin menggerutu kesal seraya mengusap telinganya yang memerah karena teriakkan Sungmin barusan. Bahkan Hyunmin sudah menjauhkan ponsel tadi, tapi efeknya masih sangat terasa.

Sungmin masih memandang horror ponsel putih itu dan kembali berteriak histeris, "JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN PRIA SIALAN ITU! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN SEMUANYA ADA _EOMMA_ DAN _APPA_!"

Klik

Sungmin mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dan membanting ponsel itu kasar ke tempat tidur, dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas yang memburu karena berteriak sekuat tenaga tadi.

"ARGGH! LEE SUNGMIN BODOH!" pria itu mengumpat kesal dan mengacak rambutnya kasar, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya yang terjadi seharian ini. Dari bertemu lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun sampai mendengar cerita menjijikan dari adik kesayangannya. Jika saja pria itu tidak menyetujui usul konyol adik gadisnya, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi dan ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Terlebih mengenai Jungmo, pria itu hanya akan menjadi angin lalu dalam hidup Sungmin.

"Lee Hyunmin, awas saja kalau kau masih nekat berdekatan dengan pria itu! Akan kupastikan kau terima akibatnya." Sungmin masih berujar marah melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Huh, untung saja kedua orang tua pria manis itu tidak sedang di rumah, jika iya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan tahu kebenaran mengenai kebohongan anak-anaknya dari tingkah Sungmin, dan tentu saja itu akan berakibat fatal untuk Hyunmin dan juga Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, pagi kini telah datang menggantikan malam berbintang. Mentari pagi bersinar cerah memancarkan cahaya hangat dengan segala kelebihannya, bahkan kapas-kapas putih penghias angkasa itu menari lembut mengikuti arah angin. Berbeda dengan suasana pagi yang menyenangkan ini, Sungmin justru terlihat sangat malas memulai hari baru sebagai sosok lain. Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus bangun lalu bersiap dengan segala penyamarannya, berharap ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah kedua orang tua pemuda itu belum berada di meja makan hingga Sungmin dapat kabur dari berbagai perhatian konyol keduanya.

"Bibi, bekalku sudah siap?" Sungmin melangkah hati-hati ketika berada di lantai bawah. Ia berdoa semoga kedua orang tuanya masih terlelap dalam mimpi hingga ia bisa melewatkan moment sarapan mematikan pagi ini. Bahkan Sungmin telah menyiapkan semuanya sejak semalam, pemuda manis itu mengatakan kepada kepala maid untuk menyiapkan bekal dan Sungmin akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, tentu saja dengan alasan ada tugas tambahan, dengan begitu akan mengurangi kecurigaan terhadap penyamarannya.

"Sudah Nona, ingin berangkat sekarang? Tapi ini masih jam setengah enam pagi," kepala maid itu bertanya heran. Sejujurnya ini sangat aneh, meskipun nona muda itu mengatakan akan ada tugas tambahan tapi rasa-rasanya tidak masuk akal untuk seorang Lee Hyunmin bisa bangun sepagi ini. Karena hampir semua orang tahu apa kebiasaan nona cantik itu, ia tidak akan bisa bangun jika sudah terlelap dalam mimpi, bahkan Sungmin sendiri pun tahu akan hal itu.

Sungmin menggedikan bahu acuh kemudian mengambil kotak bekal yang berada di genggaman kepala maid berusia hampir kepala enam. "Sudah kubilang semalam, aku ada tugas tambahan hari ini. Jadi, jika Appa dan Eomma bertanya nanti katakan saja aku sudah berangkat dari pagi-pagi sekali, mengerti?" Sungmin memasang wajah serius andalannya kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan sosok kepala maid itu dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Apa benar itu Nona Hyunmin? Kenapa aku justru merasa jika itu Tuan muda Sungmin, ya?" gumam kepala maid itu seraya mengamati punggung sang nona muda yang telah menghilang di telan pintu.

~~TBC~~

Author note : terimakasih banyak atas review kalian kemarin, maaf gak bisa di bales satu-satu. Tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok ^^ dan buat yang nebak kalo Kyuhyun minta Sungmin jadi pacarnya, maaf ya dugaan kalian meleset :p #ditimpuk

Buat yang nanya apa cerita ini berat, aku gak bisa jawab. Karena itu rahasia author #PLAK

dan sedikit pemberitahuan, ff ini akan di publish seminggu atau dua minggu sekali untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf banget gak bisa update kilat dan mengecewakan readers semua... #bow

ya udah, daripada lebih banyak cincong mendingan langsung review aja ya? Kkk~

Terima kasih semua,

Salam hangat dari KyuMinNa26 #hugJoyers


	5. Chapter 5

~TWINS~ chapter 5

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Sungmin sampai disekolah sangat pagi, bahkan satpam yang bertugas membuka pintu gerbang saja baru datang setelah lima menit Sungmin menunggu seperti orang bodoh di depan sekolahnya. Huh, sebenarnya jika bukan karena ingin menghindari kedua orang tuanya Sungmin tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh begini, ia memang murid yang terbilang rajin, tapi tidak untuk urusan orang pertama yang sampai disekolah. Itu terlalu konyol menurutnya.

Suara derap langkah pemuda yang berpenampilan gadis itu terdengar memenuhi lorong sekolah mewah yang memang masih sangat sepi dari murid-murid yang biasanya berbuat kegaduhan, Sungmin sedikit mendesis kala merasakan hawa dingin dari angin yang berhembus pelan melewati tengkuknya.

"Huh? Kenapa suasananya begini, sih?" ia menggerutu dan sesekali mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Manik mata Sungmin tak tinggal diam, ia terus mengamati setiap sudut sekolah yang dilewatinya. Bangunan ini memang sangat mewah dengan segala keindahannya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat semua orang pasti setuju jika ini adalah tempat anak-anak orang kaya menuntut ilmu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan seorang diri dilorong sekolah yang sunyi akhirnya Sungmin tiba dikelas barunya –kelas Hyunmin-, pemuda manis dengan kecantikan melebihi perempuan pada umumnya itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Jam enam pagi, astaga... aku benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan sekarang." Suara desahan itu terdengar nyaring, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mulai dari tempat guru biasa menerangkan hingga ke loker kecil di sudut ruangan. "Huh, ini membosankan." Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Wusshh...

Angin pagi yang menyejukan memaksa Sungmin menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka, gorden berwarna putih itu bergerak-gerak lembut seolah memanggil Sungmin untuk mendekatinya.

Mengikuti naluri yang menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri jendela itu, Sungmin beranjak dan mulai menempatkan dirinya di depan jendela yang terbuka. Matanya sempat terpejam merasakan angin yang berhembus sejuk. "Tak terlalu buruk datang lebih awal, ini menyenangkan." Gumam Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela, pandangannya menerawang melihat gumpalan awan tipis di langit sana.

Tap

DEG

Dan kali ini, suara degup jantung itu bukan berasal dari seorang Lee Sungmin, melainkan sosok yang tengah berada di muka pintu ruang kelas. Mata sosok itu menatap kaku pemandangan didepannya, seorang gadis manis tengah berada di depan jendela dengan mata yang menerawang jauh menatap cakrawala, bibirnya yang berbentuk unik itu tersenyum tipis kala merasakan hembusan angin pagi hingga membuat surai hitam legamnya menari-nari indah mengikuti alunan yang alam ciptakan.

Glek

Dan tanpa sadar, sosok itu menelan ludahnya gugup kala merasakan detak jantungnya bertalu hebat melebihi normal. Berdetak lebih cepat dan keras dari biasanya.

"Sialan! Aku kira kau setan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Semua pemandangan surgawi itu langsung lenyap saat umpatan dari Sungmin terdengar, sosok yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu sempat mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat karena pemandangan menggoda iman tadi. 'Astaga, ada apa denganku?' Kyuhyun membatin heran atas keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan raut aneh. Bahkan tadi pemuda itu sempat terkejut karena mengetahui kehadiran Kyuhyun disana yang tengah menatapnya begitu intens, membuat Sungmin merinding mengetahui kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang sepagi ini?" Sungmin membuka suara seraya berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan alat tulis lalu mulai menggoreskan kata-kata diatas kertas putih itu.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri tentang Lee Sungmin dan reaksi tubuhnya,bahkan pria tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya itu tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungmin dan berjalan ke kursinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang suasana kembali hening, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak ada yang berbicara atau bahkan berniat bertegur sapa. Keduanya lebih asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan PSP andalannya dan Sungmin yang masih saja sibuk dengan kertas dan pena miliknya.

Drtt... Drtt...

Suara getaran ponsel terdengar memenuhi ruangan, keadaan yang sunyi senyap membuat suara detak jam pun dapat terdengar jelas. Dan sekarang getaran ponsel itu cukup memecah keheningan di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Klik

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kabar?!"

Dan setelah suara melengking di ujung sana terdengar senyum Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya, "ada perlu apa kau meleponku?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar dan dingin, namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia.

"Hei! Aku menanyakan kabarmu! Kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu? Memangnya kau tak merindukan sahabat tampanmu ini, hah?"

Garis bibir Kyuhyun semakin tertarik keatas mendengar keluhan orang di sebrang sana, terdengar menarik sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Hahaha..., aku hanya bercanda Jungmo-ya." Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai serius dan mem _pause_ game yang tengah di mainkannya tadi.

"Aku baik, sangat baik malah." Jungmo menyahut senang.

"Benarkah? Lalu ada apa dengan suaramu? Terdengar sangat gembira."

"Hahaha..., " Jungmo tertawa singkat. "Tentu saja aku senang, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia jika Sungmin mulai bisa menerima kehadiranku."

 _Apa? Sungmin?_

Seketika mata tajam Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih menorehkan penanya diatas kertas. Bahkan pemuda yang tengah menyamar itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan obrolan Kyuhyun di line telponnya. Senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tercipta tiba-tiba saja menguap, rasa kesal dan benci itu kembali membuatnya menggeram hingga tangannya terkepal erat.

"Tapi bagaimana Lee Sungmin- _san_ masih berada di Jepang?"

Dan untuk kali Sungmin tak bisa bersikap acuh, barusan Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dan mengatakan tentang Jepang. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hanya mengabaikannya saja?

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Sungmin berada di Jepang. Dia kan satu sekolah dengan kita, ah tidak, tapi denganku." Jungmo masih bersemangat meneruskan ceritanya pada Kyuhyun, tak menyadari jika tatapan tajam orang di Korea sana tengah menghunus Sungmin begitu kejam.

"Jungmo, aku bertanya. Bagaimana caranya Lee Sungmin berada di Jepang sedangkan ia berada disini, bersa-"

Prakk

"Hah... hah..." nafas itu memburu cepat setelah berhasil meleparkan ponsel putih itu ke lantai. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan mematikan dari sang pemilik ponsel tersebut.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Kyuhyun kasar hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Sungmin begitu tajam tepat pada iris mata pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin sendiri kebingungan, sebenarnya gerakan tadi hanya refleks karena alarm tanda bahaya muncul dalam otaknya. Sungmin mengendarkan matanya kearah ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pasrah diatas lantai, bahkan _baterai_ sampai _casingnya_ lepas dari tempat semula.

"Ma-maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lontarkan melihat keadaan ponsel Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan. Bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucap beberapa kata yang akan membuat Kyuhyun bisa memutuskan kontak matanya pada Sungmin. Jujur saja, melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berkilat marah penuh emosi membuat bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Aura kelam Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menandingi seorang Yesung yang Sungmin kenal dengan ke _angkeran_ nya.

"Aku. Tidak. Butuh. Maafmu!" suara itu bernada keras dan tegas. Bahkan Sungmin sempat berjengit kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Pemuda manis yang tengah menyamar itu mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berlomba cepat, Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil menjungkir balikan dunianya yang selalu tenang tanpa beban. "Kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya." Seru Sungmin dalam satu tarikan nafas, berharap sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan hilang setelah ia mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Menggantinya? Dengan apa? Tubuhmu? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak berminat!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun, memunculkan rasa panas yang menjalar hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau keparat!"

PLAK

Dan lagi, tangan Sungmin sukses mendaratkan sebuah tamparan manis di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Meniggalkan bekas kemerahan yang keduanya yakin tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu singkat –mengingat jam sekolah sebentar lagi masuk.

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Cho. Kau bebas memarahiku, tapi jangan pernah sekali pun kau menginjak harga diriku!" Sungmin berseru galak dengan nafas yang memburu. Sudah cukup, ia sudah muak berhadapan lagi dengan pria bermarga Cho itu, selama ini ia bisa menahan semua tingkah menyebalkan Kyuhyun karena belum pernah sampai sejauh ini. Tapi untuk hal yang beberapa saat lalu di katakan pria itu, Sungmin benar-benar muak dan marah.

Dengan emosi yang membuncah Sungmin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang meringis merasakan rasa nyeri di area wajahnya. Tamparan Sungmin benar-benar yang pertama untuk pria bermarga Cho itu, bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah berani melakukan tindakan fisik semacam itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun mengindahkan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang berhenti didepan pintu kelas setelah namanya di panggil Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kurasa kau tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya memandang Sungmin remeh, senyuman miring itu tercipta di bibirnya. Dalam hati pria itu bertekad, rencananya harus berhasil.

Sungmin membalikan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah tubuhnya sempat berjengit kaget akan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kedua manik foxy itu memandang sosok didepannya tajam tanpa rasa takut. "Tentang aku harus menyukai wanita yang kau pilih?" senyuman tipis tergambar di bibir Sungmin. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menjauhkanku dari pria itu?" dan sekarang Sungmin tersenyum puas kala melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencanamu tuan Cho? Tapi jika kau memaksa aku tidak akan menolak, toh, tidak ada ruginya." Sungmin menggedikan bahu acuh, membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Perkataan pemuda manis yang tengah menyamar ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di Lotte World jam dua siang, jangan lupa lepaskan semua penyamaran memuakan ini!" Kyuhyun menyentuh kasar payudara buatan Sungmin, membuat pipi Sungmin sedikit memerah menahan kesal sekaligus malu. Hey, bagaimana pun saat ini pemuda itu tengah menyamar. Akan sangat bahaya jika ada yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Baiklah. Aku temui kau di Lotte World siang nanti. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah membongkar mulut pedasmu itu atau kau akan terima akibatnya." Sungmin melayangkan kepalan tangannya kedepan Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan kelas karena mendengar grasak-grusuk murid yang mulai berdatangan ke kelas mereka.

"Kita lihat nanti Sungmin- _san_. Kau, atau aku yang akan menerima akibatnya." Kyuhyun menyeringai seram melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menghilang di lorong sekolah.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis tengah tertunduk lesu, entah sudah berapa kali ia terus saja menghela nafas berat, seolah begitu banyak beban yang tengah di tanggungnya saat ini. Hyunmin, gadis manis yang tengah menyamar sebagai sosok kakaknya itu sedari tadi tak bisa bersikap normal seperti dirinya sendiri, senyuman manis dan tawa renyah yang biasa selalu menemani gadis itu dalam menjalani hari seperti pergi terbawa angin. Menghilang tanpa jejak hingga menyisakan wajah lemas dan pucat miliknya.

"Sungmin- _san_ , _ohayou_!" suara ringan khas milik seorang pria yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin menyapa Hyunmin begitu ramah, namun gadis manis berpenampilan tomboy itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan.

"Hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat," komentar pria itu melihat tingkah Hyunmin yang terus murung sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah tadi. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jungmo- _ssi._ Tak perlu khawatir," jelas Hyunmin dengan suara lemahnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu bukannya membuat Jungmo tenang, malah justru ia semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Hyunmin.

Namun karena tak ingin membuat sosok manis itu tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, Jungmo hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk paham seolah tak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan. "Kalau begitu kita ke kelas bersama." Seru Jungmo dengan senyum mautnya. Membuat Hyunmin tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat Jungmo.

'Maaf _Oppa_ , tapi aku benar-benar nyaman berada didekatnya.' Hyunmin membatin tak enak kala ia mengingat perkataan _Oppa_ nya –Sungmin- tadi malam.

"Hm, ayo kita ke kelas." Balas Hyunmin yang mulai bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya lagi.

Mendengar persetujuan serta ekspresi Hyunmin, Jungmo refleks meraih tangan lembut gadis itu dan mengajaknya berlalu menuju kelas mereka. Bahkan keduanya tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata menyorot mereka tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Ya, kau benar. Ada yang tak beres dengan Lee Sungmin, dia terlihat lebih lembut dan lembek pada Jungmo." Lapor seorang pemuda tampan pada seseorang di line sebrang.

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Yamada-san, aku harus menutup telponnya sekarang."_ Ujar sosok di sebrang sana dan setelahnya panggilan itu terputus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dengan rahang yang mengeras, sebelah tangannya mencengkram ponsel kelewat erat.

"Ternyata begitu. Kau dan saudara kembarmu itu sengaja bertukar tempat dan membuat semua rencanaku hampir berantakan." Kyuhyun menggeram marah, matanya berkilat tajam penuh emosi. "Tak ada lagi main-main mulai sekarang, kau harus benar-benar jatuh ke pelukan gadis itu dan setelahnya..., aku hanya tinggal menyingkirkan saudari kembarmu. Atau mungkin... " Kyuhyun terlihat menimang sejenak. " ...kalian berdua yang harus ku singkirkan?"

Dan sebuah senyuman setan menjadi penutup atas sebuah rencana baru yang Kyuhyun buat.

~~TBC~~

Maaf ya, chapter lima ini updatenya lama banget T.T sebagai permintaan maaf chapter ini udah di panjangin ^^ hahaha...

Bahkan ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat ._. #jujur

Dan terima kasih atas waktu kalian yang habis karena baca cerita aneh bin ajaib ini xD aku juga sangat sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang meninggalkan reviewnya dari awal cerita ^^ #kecupsatu-satu

Udah ah, segitu aja... takutnya readers malah pada bosen dengan celotehanku yang gak jelas :v kkk~

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


	6. Chapter 6

~TWINS~ chapter 6

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Seperti yang telah di janjikan, pukul dua siang Sungmin sudah berada di depan loket Lotte World dengan penampilan normalnya. Celana putih dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna pink lembut membuat pemuda manis itu tampak mempesona, meskipun ia tak lagi mengunakan wig panjang serta payudara buatan yang mengganggu itu, tapi Lee Sungmin tetap membuktikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang terlahir dengan kesempurnaan.

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, dari kejauhan Sungmin melihat sosok pemuda putih dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Sungmin sempat terkesiap melihat penampilan salah satu diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun melangkah angkuh dengan pandangan menatap lurus seorang pemuda manis dengan wajah imut disana. Manik mata itu menelisik penampilan Sungmin dari atas kebawah, bawah keatas, terus begitu hingga Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin berkencan dengan penampilan begini? Astaga, Lee Sungmin..., kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku yakin orang-orang bukannya mellihat kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih melainkan sebagai kakak-beradik." Lontaran kata kasar itu Kyuhyun layangkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Dalam hati Sungmin merutuk, orang ini bukannya mengucapkan salam justru malah memakinya dengan kata-kata dingin, sungguh tak punya sopan santun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menetapkan peraturan mengenai apa yang harus kukenakan, bukan? Lagipula apa harus aku memakai gel rambut dan membentuk rambutku dengan jambul seperti punyamu itu?" sindir Sungmin seraya mendecih sinis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata malas.

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kalian jangan berdebat? Sebenarnya yang kencan disini aku dengannya atau kau dengan pemuda ini, sih?" gadis cantik yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran konyol Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melayangkan tatapan jengkelnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menunjuk dirinya dan Sungmin lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun lurus.

"Diamlah Ahrim! Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintahku." Suruh Kyuhyun dingin, sedangkan gadis bernama Ahrim itu menggedikan bahu tak peduli.

"Kalian berdua, bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Aku akan menjemput Ahrim pukul sembilan malam. Dan kau Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun menuding Sungmin dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Jaga Ahrim hingga aku datang menjemputnya, mengerti?"

'Dia pikir aku pembantunya!' batin Sungmin tak suka melihat tatapan intimidasi milik Kyuhyun. "Tentu, lagipula aku pria bertanggung jawab." Balas Sungmin seraya balas menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Semoga kau cepat menepati janjimu Sungmin- _ssi_ ," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin dan gadis bernama Ahrim itu didepan loket untuk mulai menjalankan kencan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Drtt... Drtt...

Getaran ponsel itu membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun akan kemudi mobilnya terganggu. Ia melirik benda persegi yang masih mulus itu dan mendesahkan nafas berat. Jika saja Lee Sungmin tidak membanting ponselnya tadi, ia tidak akan mengganti benda kesayangannya itu dengan yang baru.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " sapa Kyuhyun setelah menyelipkan earphone di telinganya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , ini _Eomma_." Suara disebrang sana terdengar panik dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun ikut khawatir.

" _Eomma_ ada apa? Jangan panik begitu," Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi mendengar penjelasan sang _Eomma_.

Terdengar nafas berat diujung sana sebelum suara wanita itu kembali terdengar, "Kyuhyun- _ah_ , Nahyun kambuh. Sekarang kami berada dirumah sakit dan ia terus memanggil namamu sejak tadi."

"Ap-apa?!"

Kyuhyun berseru kaget dengan pandangan khawatir, tiba-tiba saja degup jantungnya bertalu hebat dan kepalanya terasa pening. Perkataan sang _Eomma_ berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun pias seolah tak ada lagi aliran darah yang mengalir disana. "Ak-aku akan segera kesana, _Eomma_. Jangan khawatir!" seru Kyuhyun kalap dan langsung menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam agar sampai di rumah sakit sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ahrim kini tengah sibuk dengan es krim ditangan mereka, pasangan yang tengah menjalankan kencan buta sesuai permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya suruhan- Kyuhyun itu asyik berjalan-jalan di area Lotte World dan sesekali menaiki wahana yang ada.

Pemuda berpenampilan manis itu tersenyum melihat noda es krim coklat yang berada disudut bibir Ahrim, ia tersenyum singkat sebelum menyentuh bibir gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Makanmu seperti anak kecil," ejek Sungmin dan menarik tangannya kembali, tak menyadari raut wajah gadis manis disampingnya yang bersemu merah.

"Oppa," panggil gadis itu sambil mensejajarkan diri disamping Sungmin dan tersenyum manis melihat betapa lahapnya Sungmin menikmati es krim vanillanya.

"Hm?" sahut Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan cemilan dingin ditangannya.

"Kulihat kau dan Kyuhyun Oppa tidak akrab,ya?" ujar Ahrim ringan. "Aku penasaran apa yang membuat hubungan kalian begitu renggang." Ungkap gadis manis itu jujur dan mulai menjilati es krim coklatnya yang juga hampir mencair.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak mendengar penuturan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama lengkap Park Ahrim itu, bahkan tanpa sadar Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu membuat Ahrim refleks melakukan hal serupa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ahrim heran melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sedangkan pemuda cantik itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu kemudian mengetatkan bibirnya. "Memangnya Kyuhyun tak menceritakan apapun padamu?" tanya balik Sungmin membuat Ahrim sontak menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, menimang apa perlu ia bercerita mengenai awal permasalahannya dengan Kyuhyun atau tetap diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Ahrim. Mengingat gadis manis itu adalah orang baru untuknya, sedangkan Ahrim sepertinya terbilang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau aku boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Pandangan matanya menelisik dan kerutan samar tampak di dahinya. Pesanaran dengan jawaban Ahrim, huh?

"Hm..., Kyuhyun _Oppa_ adalah sepupu jauhku. Kami baru saja bertemu tadi sepulang aku dari Taiwan. Tapi dia langsung menyuruhku kesini dan mengikuti kencan buta denganmu," ada nada kesal diakhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Ahrim tentang Kyuhyun. Bahkan gadis manis itu sudah berniat akan memaki Kyuhyun esok hari dari pagi hingga malam.

"Jadi kau baru sampai di Korea dan langsung kesini?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar penuturan Ahrim, Kyuhyun benar-benar pria tak punya hati, pikirnya.

Ahrim mengangguk antusias seolah meyakinkan Sungmin jika perkataannya benar. "Jadi, bisakah _Oppa_ jelaskan hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ahrim lagi meneruskan topik pembicaraan mereka yang sempat teralihkan.

Sungmin kali ini berdehem, mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Ahrim, gadis yang baru dua jam lalu bertemu dengannya.

"Hubungan? Sepertinya itu terlalu intim untuk mendeskripsikan kami." Sahut Sungmin atas pertanyaan Ahrim tadi. "Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak terlibat dalam hubungan apapun. Baik itu musuh atau pun teman. Tapi... " Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik Ahrim sekilas, kemudian pandangan pemuda itu beralih kesekitar dan menemukan sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang rimbun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan disana? Membahas hal semacam ini seraya berdiri kurang nyaman." Saran Sungmin dan menunjuk kursi panjang yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Baiklah," Ahrim mengangguk setuju kemudian mendahului Sungmin menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuk pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi alat-alat medis dan bau khas rumah sakit menemani Kyuhyun dalam kesendirian. Kedua orang tua pria itu baru saja pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur begitu lelap di ranjang pesakitan. Tak ada gelak tawa atau pun gerutuan kesal yang biasanya tercipta jika Kyuhyun bertemu orang ini, hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dan bunyi _bip-bip_ lembut yang berasal dari sebuah mesin disamping ranjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut, senyuman yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu bisa ia lakukan. "Sayang, jangan begini terus. Kau harus bangun dan segera sehat." Kata-kata tulus mengalun indah dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut rambut panjang sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Sayang, aku kembali untuk melihatmu sembuh dan sehat, bukannya melihatmu yang terbaring lemah seperti ini." Kyuhyun terus saja bermonolog dengan pandangan mata sayu kearah sosok cantik di depannya. Jemari panjang itu bahkan kini mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit pucat sedingin es yang sedari tadi ia tatap. "Kemarin kau bilang ingin bersekolah dan berangkat bersamaku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau sakit lagi, hm?" dan sekarang senyuman Kyuhyun berubah menjadi begitu miris. Seperti ia tengah menyalahkan takdir atau dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi harus merasa sakit melihat dan merasakan seberapa pucat dan dinginnya kulit orang terkasih.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ "

Pria itu menoleh kearah pintu, seorang lelaki tinggi dan gagah lengkap dengan seragam kebanggaannya tengah menatap Kyuhyun penuh perhatian. "Dokter Shim," sahut Kyuhyun sopan kemudian bangkit dan menunduk singkat pada sang dokter.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya dokter itu dan melangkah masuk keruang rawat kelas VIP dengan Kyuhyun dan sosok cantik yang tengah terbaring lemah didalamnya.

"Mereka pulang untuk membawa perlengkapan Nahyun," Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dengan senyuman tipis. Setidaknya ia harus menghormati sosok didepannya ini dengan menampilkan wajah ramah.

Dokter bername tag Shim Changmin itu mengangguk sekali dan mulai berjalan ke sisi ranjang lain dan mengecek selang infus serta beberapa peralatan lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nahyun, dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran setelah ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik dokter kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

"Kondisinya membaik dibandingkan dua jam lalu, untung kau cepat datang dan menenangkannya tadi." Ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kacaunya keadaan sosok cantik itu sebelum Kyuhyun datang, meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan darah semakin banyak keluar melalui hidung, gadis bernama Nahyun ini sama sekali tak mengijinkan dokter untuk menyentuhnya sebelum sosok yang ia mau datang.

Disegala keterbatasan kondisinya kala itu, Nahyun terus saja memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan meminta para dokter untuk menunggu hingga pria itu tiba lalu mereka bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Dan syukurlah tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun datang dengan banyak peluh kemudian segera memeluk Nahyun berharap gadis itu dapat tenang hingga dokter tidak mengalami kesulitan saat mengobatinya.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu," komentar dokter Shim menatap Nahyun dalam-dalam. Meskipun kondinya membaik, tapi wajah Nahyun sangat pucat seolah tak ada lagi aliran darah disana.

Kyuhyun mengetatkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "oleh karena itu, aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiannya. Karena dia adalah orang yang paling kusayangi," – _dan kucintai_ , sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dokter Shim tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun. "Kau kakak terbaik Kyuhyun- _ah_ , Nahyun sangat beruntung memiliki saudara sepertimu." Ujar dokter itu sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruang inap Nahyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam keheningan tak berujung.

~~TBC~~

Okeee... mohon maaf kalo cerita ini bikin para readers bingung apalagi alurnya yang kecepetan... #bow sebenernya rencana Kyuhyun gak jahat-jahat banget kok, percaya deh :p soalnya mana mungkin aku bikin karakter Kyuhyun yang malu-malu mesum itu jahat? Hehehe... dan yang kemarin pada bingung kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menyingkirkan Sungmin itu aku udah kasih clue-nya diatas ^_^ #kedipcantik

Chapter ini pendek ya? Hahaha... sengaja biar bikin readers makin bingung :p #ditimpuk

Oh ya, sedikit klarifikasi..., seingatku dari awal aku gak bilang kalo Sungmin itu gay, coba deh kalian liat chapter-chapter sebelumnya... gimana reaksi Sungmin pas Kyuhyun bilang dia suka cowok? Pas adegan di gudang sama pas Kyuhyun minta imbalannya sama Ming, menurutku itu udah cukup kok buat ngejelasin orientasinya Sungmin :p dan, satu-satunya orang yang mengira Sungmin gay itu adalah Kyuhyun, tapi pendapat seseorang gak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur, namanya juga opini... bisa berarti salah, bukan?

Jadi gimana? Kalian masih bingung? Kalo iya, moggo di review... biar aku bisa jadiin tolak ukur buat ngejelasin semua kebingungan kalian di chap-chap selanjutnya ^_^

Sipoke! Segitu aja cuap-cuap aku untuk chapter ini, maaf banget kalo bikin kalian mual bacanya xD

Sebagai penutup, terimakasih atas apresiasi kalian selama ini ^_^ baik itu para pembaca tersembunyi ataupun pembaca yang menunjukkan wujud/?nya :D kalo bukan karena kalian aku mungkin akan bosan buat nerusin cerita enah bih ajaib ini :v hahaha

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


	7. Chapter 7

~TWINS~ chapter 7

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

~~enJOY~~

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kedua insan yang kini terduduk santai dibawah pohon rindang. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara-suara nyaring anak kecil yang tengah asyik menikmati berbagai wahana ditemani kedua orang tua mereka. Tanpa sadar, gadis berwajah cantik khas negeri ginseng itu melukiskan senyum samar. Ia ingat, betapa menyenangkannya bermain bersama kedua orang tua sekaligus saudara perempuannya. Jika bisa ingin sekali gadis itu kembali pada masa-masa dimana ia hanya seorang gadis kecil dengan pemikiran polos, tanpa ada beban ataupun rasa sakit lagi.

"Jadi, apakah kau masih ingin mendengar ceritaku?" Sungmin membuka suara, semenjak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan Ahrim yang entah mengapa berubah sedih. Semenjak mereka sampai di tempat ini, wajah gadis itu meredup. Seolah ada kenangan menyakitkan yang membuatnya tak lagi bersemangat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

Ahrim terkesiap mendengar suara Sungmin, ia menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum malu. "Ah maaf, aku terbawa suasana tadi." Ucapnya dan merunduk dalam.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengusap kepala Ahrim sayang, "kau mengingatkanku pada adik kecilku." Ujar Sungmin tulus dengan senyuman lembutnya. Astaga, kenapa sekarang ia yang terbawa suasana. Tapi kira-kira bagaimana kabar Hyunmin di Jepang sana, ya? Ada perasaan bersalah terselip di hati Sungmin kala mengingat perkataan kasarnya semalam pada Hyunmin. Pasti adik kecilnya itu sedih karena Sungmin berteriak padanya.

"Oppa, ada apa?" tanya Ahrim kala melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah murung, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, hanya merindukan adikku," jujur Sungmin kembali melukiskan senyum manisnya pada Ahrim.

Gadis itu tersenyum maklum dan mulai menatap Sungmin antusias. Jika bukan karena ingatan masa kecilnya yang tadi terlintas mungkin Sungmin sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ahrim. Gadis itu sempat merutuk diri sendiri karena memikirkan hal lain saat Sungmin ingin bercerita. "Jadi, bisa Oppa menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Ahrim hati-hati.

Sungmin yang melihat sinar di mata Ahrim tersenyum singkat. "Tentu saja, jadi mulai dari mana?"

Terdiam sejenak, keduanya tampak berpikir dengan raut serius. Baik Ahrim maupun Sungmin, mereka sama-sama bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Bagaimana tentang pertemuan pertamamu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?" usul Ahrim semangat membuat Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

Sungmin mulai menunjukkan raut seriusnya dan itu membuat Ahrim tersenyum samar. "Kami bertemu saat tahun ajaran baru di Jepang,"

"Kalian satu sekolah?"

"Jangan menyahut gadis nakal!" Sungmin menyentil gemas kening Ahrim, sedangkan gadis itu memberengut lucu. "Dengarkan sampai selesai baru berkomentar, mengerti?"

Ahrim kembali mengangguk lucu, dan Sungmin meneruskan ceritanya.

"Awalnya sikapku dan Kyuhyun biasa saja, kami cukup terkenal karena sikap dingin dan cuek. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli mengenai itu, pada dasarnya aku memang lebih suka menyendiri," Sungmin menggedikan bahunya acuh, sedangkan Ahrim mengerutkan dahi dalam. "Tapi semua mulai berubah semenjak kedatangan Kim Jungmo ditengah semester. Dari apa yang kulihat, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bersahabat. Karena dimana pun ada Jungmo, maka disitu akan ada Kyuhyun. Seperti amplop dan perangko yang tidak terpisahkan." Komentar Sungmin sedikit mencibir, pemuda itu tak mengindahkan tatapan Ahrim yang terkejut dengan wajah mendadak pias.

"Dan karena itu juga, Kyuhyun mulai membenciku." Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"Ke-kenapa?" nada suara Ahrim sedikit bergetar, namun Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Pemuda itu terlalu hanyut dengan jalan ceritanya sendiri.

"Karena Jungmo menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Pria itu secara terang-terangan menguntitku di sekolah. Mengganggu hampir setiap aktivitasku dan membuatku mendapat pandangan menjijikan dari anak satu sekolah." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mendesah, raut wajahnya lesu mengingat kejadian memalukan saat di Jepang, dan itu semua karena Jungmo. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih ingin memelintir kepala pria menyebalkan itu hingga nyawanya melayang, tapi tentu saja itu hanya keinginan tergilanya.

Ahrim yang melihat Sungmin mendadak lesu hendak menyela, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan tanda tak setuju. "Kupikir karena itu Kyuhyun sangat membenciku. Dia terlihat sangat tidak suka setiap Jungmo berada di dekatku atau pun sebaliknya. Bahkan menurut kabar yang kudengar, Kyuhyun menyuruh beberapa teman kepercayaannya untuk mencari informasi tentangku, bahkan menjadi penguntitku di luar sekolah. Dia menyebalkan!" gerutu Sungmin dengan mimik wajah super duper menggemaskan. Namun itu tak membuat Ahrim kehilangan sedetik pun waktunya menyimak setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin, meskipun dalam hatinya ia mulai gelisah.

"Lalu..., apa sebenarnya Kim Jungmo menyukaimu?" simpul Ahrim takut-takut. Gadis itu merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dugaannya barusan benar adanya. Dalam hati ia terus berharap bahwa semua itu salah, dan Jungmo tidaklah menyukai Sungmin.

"Yah, meskipun ini gila... tapi Jungmo memang menyukaiku. Dia bahkan pernah sekali mengungkapkannya, dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati." Tangan Sungmin terkepal erat saat mengingat betapa menyebalkannya wajah Jungmo kala menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

'Ini buruk!' batin Ahrim berteriak. Jika ia tahu lebih awal mengenai semua ini, pasti gadis itu akan menolak semua permintaan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu bagaimana peringai saudaranya itu, kepala batu dan juga... licik. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semua keinginannya, meskipun itu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Su-sungmin Oppa?"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa Kyuhyun Oppa ingin aku berkencan denganmu?" Ahrim bertanya gugup dan mencoba menyembunyikan raut gelisahnya didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin menimang sejenak, apakah ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Ahrim atau membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis ini? 'Tapi sudah terlanjur, tidak ada gunanya menutupi apapun,' pikir Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah Ahrim yang tak terbaca.

"Kyuhyun ingin aku menyukai seorang gadis yang ia pilih, sepertinya untuk menjauhkanku dari Jungmo." jelas Sungmin ragu. Karena ia juga kurang paham dengan maksud Kyuhyun memintanya jatuh hati pada seseorang. Tapi mengingat betapa posesifnya Kyuhyun pada Jungmo, mendadak keyakinan itu membuncah. "Dan Ahrim, maaf mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi... " Sungmin melirik Ahrim tak enak, haruskah ia mengatakan pendapatnya? Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin sudah terlanjur basah dengan mengatakan semuanya pada gadis ini. "... menurutku Kyuhyun menyukai Jungmo."

'Astaga Tuhan!' teriak batin Ahrim setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar dengan degup jatung melebihi batas normal. Hal yang baru saja merasuki pendengaran benar-benar yang tergila selama gadis itu hidup. Kyuhyun menyukai siapa tadi? Jungmo?

"Oppa kau salah paham!" seru Ahrim tak sabaran. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam dengan nafas memburu cepat.

"Ak-aku tahu ini gila, tapi itu hanya pendapatku saja." Bela Sungmin pada Ahrim. Ia menatap Ahrim tak enak hati, bagaimana pun Sungmin baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyuhyun pada saudaranya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak marah jika kerabatmu dilecehkan dengan prasangka begitu?

Ahrim menggeleng cepat, mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya yang mendadak kacau. Rasa khawatir, gelisah, dan takut melingkupi dirinya. Cepat-cepat Ahrim meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat, menatap iris mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Oppa, katakan yang sejujurnya! Apa kau gay dan juga menyukai Jungmo?" tanya Ahrim sakartis, Sungmin gelagapan sendiri dibuatnya.

"Ak-aku bukan gay! Dan tentu saja aku tak menyukai Kim Jungmo, aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita. Me-meskipun aku belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi aku masih normal!" Sungmin menjawabnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Antara malu dan tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang Ahrim lontarkan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kumohon untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dan jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Jungmo, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa maksud Ahrim dengan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Jungmo? sebenarnya dengan senang hati Sungmin akan melakukan itu bahkan tanpa Ahrim minta sekali pun. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, kenapa Ahrim bilang untuk kebaikannya sendiri? Terlebih lagi mimik khawatir dan takut yang Sungmin lihat di wajah Ahrim, membuat pemuda itu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Memangnya kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lontarkan, berbagai pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya hanya bisa ia telan sendiri. Terlalu gugup untuk menanyakannya pada Ahrim.

"Kyuhyun Oppa, sebenarnya dia—"

Drrtt... Drtt...

Getaran ponsel itu mengalihkan perhatian Ahrim pada Sungmin, dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya dan menempatkanya di telinga. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Ahrim, ini aku Kyuhyun."

Gadis itu berjengit kaget dengan mata melebar horror, "a-ada apa, Oppa?" tanya Ahrim gugup. Astaga, jika boleh jujur ia ketakutan setengah mati saat mendengar perkataan orang di line sebrang.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Atau minta saja Lee Sungmin untuk mengantarmu." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada suara datar dan dingin, khas pemuda itu saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

Ahrim mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, meskipun ia tahu Kyuhyun tak mungkin melihat pergerakannya. "Iya, kau tenang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," balas Ahrim mulai bisa bersikap normal. Bahkan gadis itu sudah kembali bernafas teratur setelah menyadari ia menahan nafas sejak berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau sempat, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Nahyun membutuhkanmu,"

Dan tanpa sadar nafas Ahrim kembali tertahan di kerongkongan, membuatnya merasa begitu sesak. "Ak-aku akan datang, Oppa. Tunggu aku tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, kututup teleponnya."

PLIP

Sambungan itu terputus, namun Ahrim masih membeku di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Entah apa yang ditatap gadis itu, karena pada nyatanya tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali di depan sana. Hingga refleks Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tebak Sungmin melihat gelagat aneh Ahrim.

Gadis itu tersadar, kemudian buru-buru memasukan kembali ponselnya dan tersenyum singkat pada Sungmin. "Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kuharap lain waktu kita bisa seperti ini lagi." Ahrim menunduk sopan sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dengan tatapan bodohnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap, sorot matanya masih tertuju pada sosok gadis yang kini berada di depan ruangan VIP di rumah sakit ternama. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa bersalah karena mengikuti Ahrim ketika gadis itu pergi tanpa mengatakan alasannya. Sungmin sempat ingin bergegas pulang jika saja perkataan Ahrim di bangku tadi tidak terngiang di telinganya.

Menjauh dari Jungmo dan Kyuhyun?

Jika boleh jujur itu memang keinginan terbesar Sungmin, tapi mengingat pasti ada alasan mengapa Ahrim meminta hal itu pada Sungmin membuat pemuda berparas manis itu penasaran setengah mati.

Sungmin berbalik, matanya melotot kaget ketika pintu ruangan tempat Ahrim berdiri terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. 'Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun disini?' batin Sungmin bingung. Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu mengendalikan emosinya. Benar, memang apa salahnya jika Kyuhyun berada disini? Lagipula yang sebenarnya salah disini adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena ia diam-diam mengikuti Ahrim pergi dan menguntit gadis itu.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila." Sungmin mendesah frustasi kala menyadari betapa tingkat penasarannya sangat tinggi karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bahkan sejak di Jepang pun Sungmin tak pernah sepeduli ini pada siapapun. Tapi kenapa kali ini Ahrim dan Kyuhyun berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian pemuda itu?

"Ini semua karena rencana gila Kyuhyun, ya... karena itu." batin Sungmin menguatkan argumennya sendiri.

Setelah mengatur nafas yang entah kenapa memburu cepat layaknya hewan buruan yang mencoba kabur, Sungmin kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Ahrim memasuki ruang inap itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit?" gumam Sungmin.

Ia melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan itu dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

'Haruskah aku masuk?' Sungmin hendak meraih kenop pintu saat ia menyadari ada sedikit celah disana. Pintu ini tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin bersyukur atas hal itu.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Sungmin sedikit mendorong pintu itu hingga celah yang terbuka semakin lebar. Sungmin mengerjap sesaat, di sana, didalam ruangan itu Kyuhyun dan Ahrim tengah saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit Sungmin mengerti. Dan di ranjang tempat biasa para pasien beristirahat, seorang gadis cantik tengah tertidur begitu lelap. Seolah tak menyadari kehadiran dua orang itu.

"Sampai kapan Oppa? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti orang bodoh begini?"

Sungmin bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Ahrim yang tengah menahan kesal. Di antara celah itu, Sungmin melihat dada Ahrim yang naik turun tak beraturan, seolah habis lari marathon.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Ini urusanku. Sudah kubilang hanya turuti kemauanku dan... jangan. Mengataiku. BODOH!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi menatap Ahrim.

Menonton semua itu, Sungmin hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Mereka bersaudara, kan? Tapi mengapa keduanya tidak terlihat akur?

"Ck," Ahrim berdecak sebelum menatap Kyuhyun remeh. "Kau bahkan orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, orang seperti apa yang berani mencintai adiknya sendiri dan rela melakukan apapun untuk itu? Nahyun bahkan TIDAK PERNAH memandangmu sebagai pria! Dan kau masih menanggap dirimu pintar, hah?!"

Dan pernyataan Ahrim kali ini berhasil menyedot Sungmin ke dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Suara derap langkah orang-orang berlalu lalang, percakapan antar suster dan dokter, bahkan jeritan tangis memilukan karena kehilangan seseorang mendadak tenang di telinga Sungmin. Ia tuli, kaku dan mati rasa, Sungmin bahkan tak ingat bagaimana cara bernafas dengan baik ketika kata-kata itu melucur cepat dari mulut Ahrim.

.

.

.

Jungmo tersenyum begitu manis, matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok berparas manis yang menurut dia sendiri melebihi kadar kecantikan gadis manapun. Suasana riuh disekitarnya tak membuat pria itu terganggu sedikit pun. Ia hanya terlalu hanyut dengan senyuman riang dan teriakan heboh orang di sampingnya.

"Jungmo, lihat! Lihat itu! Astaga, mereka keren sekali." Teriakan gembira khas anak kecil berseru heboh kala Nahyun yang tengah mengenakan wig pendeknya melihat pertujukan sulap di pinggir jalan. Kawasan yang tengah mereka datangi saat ini memang terkenal dengan berbagai jenis pertunjukkan, baik itu dari segi musik dan lainnya.

"Kau senang?" Jungmo mengelus rambut pendek Nahyun dengan sayang, sosok yang ia ketahui sebagai pemuda itu hanya mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih Jungmo, kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini." Nahyun menunjukkan deretan gigi putih ratanya yang mempesona. Menghipnotis dan membuat air liur Jungmo tanpa sadar menetes. "Hihihi... kau berlebihan." Seru Nahyun geli saat melihat air bening meluncur keluar dari sudut bibir Jungmo. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Jungmo menunduk malu dengan sebelah tangan mengusap area bibinya.

"Ah ya, setelah ini bagaimana jika kita cari makan? Aku lapar," keluh Nahyun seraya mengelus perut ratanya. Mengisyaratkan betapa laparnya gadis manis yang menyerupai kakak laki-lakinya itu pada Jungmo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu wisata kuliner setelah ini."

"Yosh! Aku terima ajakanmu." Seru Nahyun semangat dengan kepalan tangan yang terangkat tinggi.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut Sungmin dengan suasana cerianya, awan-awan berarak lembut dan angin menghantarkan belaian halus hingga membuat rambut panjang yang menutupi identitas aslinya menari-nari kecil. Lanagkah kakinya berat, ia bahkan harus menyeret kedua kakinya agar bisa bergerak dan sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Bukan tanpa alasan tubuh serta pikiran Sungmin bekerja tidak seperti biasanya, sejak kemarin, tepatnya setelah Sungmin mendengar kenyataan konyol dari mulut Ahrim, tubuuh pemuda itu seperti mayat hidup dan nyawanya serasa di tarik paksa. Berjalan gontai dengan pikiran melanglang buana tak tentu arah. Hanya mencoba mengikuti nalurinya agar bisa sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Dan syukurlah Tuhan sedang berpihak padanya, sesampainya Sungmin dirumah dengan penampilan seorang pria, kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada. Para maid pun sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari kepulangan Sungmin.

Namun, meskipun ia selamat kali ini, Sungmin merasa jika ia benar-benar bisa gila. Semalaman, tubuhnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk beristirahat. Ia hanya bisa tidur terlentang dengan mata menerawang jauh. Dalam kamar Hyunmin, pemuda itu hanya bisa mendengar degup jantungnya serta suara nafas lelah. Tak ada kata terucap, umpatan ataupun kata-kata kasar lain jika ia mengingat tentang Kyuhyun lenyap begitu saja. Ia sendiri bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuh serta otaknya bisa bereaksi seaneh ini setelah mendengar perkataan Ahrim di rumah sakit tadi? Jika Kyuhyun memang menyukai adiknya sendiri, lantas mengapa? Toh itu tak merugikan Sungmin dan membuatnya terbebani. Tapi, lagi-lagi itu hanya logikanya. Dan semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Sungmin mengeluh ragu. Langkah kakinya masih membawa ia menuju kelas dan betemu sapa dengan teman-teman, termasuk juga... "Cho Kyuhyun." Lirih Sungmin kala mengingat hari ini ia akan bertemu kembali dengan pria yang mampu menjungkir balikan dunianya dalam hitungan detik.

"Hyunmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae melihat sahabatnya tersentak ketika ia menegur sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Hyunmin. Sosok itu tersenyum kaku kala melihat raut khawatir Donghae dan atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku baik. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin seraya berusaha mengatur nada suaranya.

Donghae yang mendengar itu tersenyum lega, "tak apa, aku pikir kau sakit. Karena sejak tadi kau melamun terus. Bahkan kau tak menyahut saat kupanggil tadi."

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memucat. "Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari pita suaranya. Sejak kemarin, tepatnya setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, suara Sungmin serasa menghilang ditiup angin.

Donghae yang melihat gelagat sahabatnya mengernyit tak mengerti, yang di depannya ini seperti bukan Hyunmin. Kemana keceriaan serta senyum menawan yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya? Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Hyunmin bisa bersikap seperti ini. "Kau... ditolak seorang pria?"

.

.

.

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak kedatangan Ahrim tempo hari, namun Nahyun belum juga menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti. Setiap harinya, gadis cantik itu hanya memejamkan mata diiringi dengan suara nafas teratur serta bunyi bip bip dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung di samping ranjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, setelah kejadian sebulan lalu, pria itu tak pernah beranjak dari samping Nahyun. Tak peduli dengan sekolah serta tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang murid, Kyuhyun terus mendampingi Nahyun dan mengajaknya berbicara. Meskipun ia tahu, Nahyun tidak akan bisa mendengar bahkan menjawab setiap katanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah secepat itu, ini baru sebulan ia menemani Nahyun dan hanya disambut dengan kesunyian.

"Ayolah sayang, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Nahyun penuh kasih sayang. Lingkaran hitam disekitar mata serta raut lelah menghias di wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang biasanya dingin minim ekspresi. Pria itu beralih menggenggam tangan Nahyun, menyentuh permukaan kulit putih pucatnya yang dingin, mencoba memberi sedikit kehangatan disana.

Melihat keadaan Nahyun seperti ini, tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut maniknya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata itu, meresapi setiap rasa sakit karena melihat orang terkasih harus merasakan kesakitan yang tak berakhir.

Kadang Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan sangatlah kejam, bagaimana ia bisa membuat gadis sebaik dan selembut Nahyun merasakan penderitaan tiada akhir. Dulu, saat mereka –Kyuhyun dan Nahyun- seharusnya menikmati masa kecil penuh kenangan indah, gadis itu justru mendapati kenyataan jika ibunya pergi meninggalkan ia hanya berdua dengan sang ayah, saat itu usia Nahyun enam tahun. Masih terlalu belia untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghibur Nahyun kala gadis itu menangis meminta sang ibu menemaninya. Ayahnya yang hanya seorang karyawan rendahan di perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersyukur karena anak dari atasannya itu masih mau bersahabat dengan Nahyun meskipun derajat mereka berbeda.

Pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Nahyun masih teringat jelas di benak sang ayah, bagaimana polosnya Nahyun memeluk Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk menjadi suaminya serta tanggapa kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ketika mendengar perkataan Nahyun. Mereka tertawa bahagia, melihat tingkah polos gadis kecil seperti Nahyun sudah mengerti kata 'suami'. Jika saja kala itu ayah Nahyun tak membawa anak gadisnya ke kantor keluarga Kyuhyun, mungkin pertemuan keduanya tidak pernah terjadi. Dan mungkin juga ayahnya tidak akan mendapati kenyataan jika ia menderita penyakit mematikan tepat dua bulan setelah sang istri pergi bersama pria lain.

Kala itu, ayah Nahyun menangis histeris di gang rumahnya yang sempit. Meluapkan semua rasa sakit serta penyesalanya dengan takdir yang Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Paman? Anda kenapa?" Kyuhyun kecil berlari menghampiri ayah Nahyun kala lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu seraya melemparkan umpatan kasar atas kejamnya takdir. Kyuhyun yang lebih tua setahun dari Nahyun duduk bersimpuh di hadapan lelaki itu, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyuhyun... " panggil ayah Nahyun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh padanya. Ia tersenyum, rasa syukur tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Ya, setidaknya Nahyun masih memiliki Nahyun jika nanti ia harus pergi ke hadapan Tuhan. "... Bisakah kau berjanji pada paman?"

Kyuhyun kecil mengerjap imut, niatnya untuk pulang kerumah harus tertunda karena melihat ayah Nahyun yang menangis sendirian di gang sempit ini. Ia kembali menatap ayah Nahyun, melemparkan sorot mata tajam miliknya. "Janji apa, paman?"

"Paman mohon, berjanjilah untuk menjaga Nahyun sepenuh hatimu dan lindungi dia untuk paman."

Jerit tangis seorang gadis kecil megantar ranjang putih itu meninggalkan ruang inap. Dokter serta suster menatap prihatin kearah gadis itu, bahkan teriakannya yang memilukan membuat suasana rumah sakit mendadak hening. Seluruh pegunjung yang berlalu lalang menatap prihatin kearahnya, melihat kearah mana tujuan orang yang mendorong ranjang itu, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Gadis sekecil itu harus kehilangan orang tuanya, terlebih lagi tak ada siapapun yang menemani. Ia hanya sendiri, meraung kesakitan melihat sang ayah tercinta meninggalkanya lebih dulu untuk menghadap Tuhan.

"Nahyun," suara itu mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis kecil. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang memandangnya khawatir. Nyonya serta Tuan Cho berada di belakangnya dengan sorot mata perihatin.

"Kyu-kyuhyun Oppa," Nahyun semakin menangis histeris. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki kedua orang tua membuat gadis kecil itu merasa iri. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, entah menyalahkan nasib atau hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan sesak didadanya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah, mengahmpiri Nahyun yang masih terus terisak dalam kepiluan, ia meringis, sesuatu dalam dadanya serasa di cengkram kuat. Sakit dan sesak ia rasakan kala membawa tubuh bergetar Nahyun dalam pelukan. "Tenanglah, aku disini Nahyun. Kau tidak sendiri," kata-kata penenang yang entah Kyuhyun pelajari darimana ia lontarkan. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Nahyun, membawa gadis itu hanyut didalamnya hingga tanpa sadar tertidur lelap dengan bekas-bekas air mata diwajahnya.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menatap sendu tubuh ringkih Nahyun yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Setelah mendengar dari bawahannya di kantor jika ayah Nahyun masuk rumah sakit karena pening dan juga darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Keluarga Cho itu segera bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat ayah Nahyun berada. Bagaimanapun, Nahyun adalah sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho sudah menganggap ayah Nahyun adalah sahabat sekaligus keluarga mereka sendiri, terlepas dari jabatan apa diantara keduanya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, keluarga Cho hanya bisa terdiam kaku, mendapati Nahyun yang tengah menangis sendirian menatap ranjang putih yang menjadi pembaringan ayahnya di dorong menuju kamar mayat di salah satu lorong rumah sakit.

"Appa," panggil Kyuhyun pada sang ayah namun tak sama sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Nahyun yang terlelap dengan gurat-gurat kesedihan.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tuan Cho mengelus lembut surai Kyuhyun, matanya menatap sendu kearah Nahyun.

"Kumohon, jadikan Nahyun adikku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kenangan masa lalu memberikannya perasaan sakit tersendiri. Ahrim benar, ia memang pria bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai adiknya sendiri? Menaruh perasaan yang tak seharusnya diantara hubungan keduanya. Nahyun adalah adiknya, dan ia sendiri yang meminta hal itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia telah berhasil menepati janjinya dengan ayah Nahyun, menjadikan Nahyun sebagai adik kecilnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Nahyun. Tapi, mengapa ia harus melibatkan hati saat melakukan semua itu? Kenapa bukan hanya sekedar rasa tanggung jawab? Karena jika semua itu terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak harus mendapati dirinya telah jatuh kedalam pesona Nahyun.

"Tapi sekarang aku gagal, Nahyun." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Melihat keadaan Nahyun yang terbaring lemah membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak sekaligus pria yang memegang janjinya. Penyakit yang merenggut nyawa ayah Nahyun sekarang harus di derita juga oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Mengapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menderita penyakit memuakkan ini?" Kyuhyun meringis pedih. Tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus kehilangan Nahyun seperti gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dulu. "Nahyun... aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Apapun resikonya, aku akan membawa Jungmo untukmu. Hanya untukmu, sayang."

~~TBC~~

Akhirnya update juga :v maaf telat banget updatenya, sampe dua minggu -_- *nyemplung

Silahkan bash saya karena banyak typonya, maklum ini kagak sempet di edit xD apalagi kalo ada kata-kata aneh bi ajaib xD

Kayaknya di chapter ini semua pertanyaan udah kejawab ya? '-')/

Dan ini juga udah panjang... banget xD *menurutku

Yang minta KyuMin moment, aku belum bisa kasih .-. makanya aku selipin JungMin moment :v *ditabok

Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya... terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

~TWINS~ Chapter 8

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyunmin

etc.

Genre : YAOI, GS (for Hyunmin), Romance, Family/friendship

Chapter Fiction

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran

~~enJOY~~

Detik jarum jam terus berputar, berubah menjadi menit kemudian berganti jam. Hari demi hari terus berjalan tanpa bisa di hentikan atau di ulang. Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit waktu itu. Terakhir kalinya Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Ahrim, juga Nahyun yang kala itu terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan.

Berbagai cara dilakukan Sungmin agar ingatan waktu itu hilang dari benaknya, namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, yang didapati pemuda manis itu hanyalah kegagalan. Tak sedetik pun Sungmin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenangan itu, bahkan waktu-waktu belajarnya harus terbuang karena ia tidak bisa memfokuskan diri.

Nilainya merosot, Sungmin tak bisa berbuat banyak saat wali kelasnya meminta ia membawa salah satu orang tuanya esok hari untuk membicarakan perihal menurunnya nilai Sungmin. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, kedua orang tua Sungmin memang sangat menjaga anak-anak mereka. Termasuk mengenai masalah nilai yang akan mempersulit keduanya untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Sungmin tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, tidak kedua orang tuanya dengan ke egoisan mereka, tidak dengan Hyunmin dengan ide konyolnya, dan juga tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang tanpa pemuda itu sadari berhasil membuat perubahan besar dalam dirinya. Satu hal yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan, hanya terus berpura-pura dan berharap semua masalah akan selesai seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Surat panggilan?" tebak Donghae menegur Sungmin yang masih betah menatapi selembar kertas dengan sususan huruf hangul. Setelah keluar dari ruang guru selepas jam istrirahat, sosok gadis cantik dimata Donghae itu hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata sayu. Gurat-gurat kesedihan tampak di wajah manis yang biasanya membius hampir semua pria bahkan wanita di sekolahnya.

Donghae menatap Sungmin miris, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya di samping sosok itu dan memegang bahu Sungmin lembut, seolah menguatkan dan mengatakan jika dirinya tidaklah sendiri. "Berceritalah padaku Hyunmin, kau tahu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu." Helaan nafas berat menguar dari indera penciuman Donghae, pemuda tampan nan mempesona dengan daya tarik dancenya itu cukup putus asa melihat keadaan Sungmin yang selalu murung di setiap harinya.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, namun mengapa sahabatnya ini masih belum bisa menerima keadaan? Ia tahu, _move on_ dari seseorang yang kau sukai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama untuk sahabatnya terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan, kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Donghae akan sikap Sungmin selama ini.

"Donghae... " panggil Sungmin dengan suara rendah. Hampir-hampir pemuda yang dipanggilnya tidak mendengar suara itu jika kelas tidaklah sehening ini. Karena memang pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah olahraga, dan Sungmin juga Donghae memutuskan untuk membolos hari ini. "... sebenarnya aku kenapa?" keluh Sungmin yang terlihat ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika di telaah lagi, pemuda itu memang baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu pada Donghae, orang yang entah sejak kapan bisa ia terima sebagai sahabat.

Seulas senyum Donghae tampilkan dibibirnya, ia berhasil membuat sosok gadis dimatanya ini buka suara. Menayakan perihal yang terjadi padanya. "Putus cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir, kan?" ujar Donghae bijak. Dalam hati pemuda itu berseru tak percaya karena bisa mengatakan hal sedewasa itu pada orang lain.

"Tapi..., aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta." Sungmin menggeleng tak terima dengan penurutan sok bijak Donghae barusan, helaian wig panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan penolakan Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi gelagatmu itu seperti orang putus cinta." Bela Donghae tak terima. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi lagi perihal cinta. Meskipun Donghae terlihat bodoh dan kekanakan, bukan berarti pemuda tampan itu tidak paham mengenai apa itu cinta. Buktinya saja sekarang ia mempunyai Eunhyuk, sosok pemuda manis yang ia temui di taman dekat sekolahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lagi mendengar perkataan Donghae, meskipun kali ini lebih lemah, namun Sungmin yakin jika Donghae salah. Dirinya seperti ini bukan karena putus cinta atau sejenisnya, ia seperti ini hanya karena kenyataan konyol mengenai perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak putus cinta. Bagaimana bisa aku putus cinta jika rasanya jatuh cinta pun aku tidak tahu." Kata-kata elakan itu Sungmin lontarkan dengan pasrah. Ia memang jujur, hidup dalam kekangan kedua orang tuanya membuat pemuda yang tengah menyamar itu tak pernah berpikir untuk merasakan cinta. Yang ia inginkan hanya hidup bebas tanpa jeratan tali tak kasat mata yang berikan orang tuanya. Dan mungkin itu juga yang mendasari permintaan konyol saudari kembarnya, Hyunmin.

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta? Astaga, jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan mengoleksi foto-foto member Super Junior dan mengatakan mencintai mereka." Donghae berseru tak percaya sekaligus tak terima dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu mendesis mendapati kata-kata Sungmin seolah tengah menjelaskan jika ia gadis paling polos sedunia.

Sungmin yang mendapati reaksi Donghae hanya menghela nafas pajang sebelum bangkit dan berlalu pergi, terlalu malas meladeni sikap Donghae yang menurutnya kekanakan. Salahkan aku karena berharap dia bisa membantu, sesal batin Sungmin sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Donghae dengan gerutuan-gerutuan khas dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakai seragam sekolahnya tak minat, ia memang belum berniat kembali masuk sekolah karena masih ingin menjaga Nahyun dan mengawasi setiap perkembangan gadis cantik itu. Tapi, pemikiran kedua orang tuanya tidak sejalan dengan pria itu. Mereka, dengan kekuasaan penuh meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang siswa. Berangkat sekolah dan mengerjakan berbagai tugas dari para guru, tentu saja untuk mengejar ketertinggalan nilainya sebulan kemarin.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil suara lembut yang Kyuhyun kenal dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati wajah sang ibu menatapnya penuh di depan pintu kamar. Melihat raut wajah lega yang tergambar disana, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Sesuai permintaan kalian, aku akan kembali sekolah. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku menjaga Nahyun hingga ia sadarkan diri." Pelasnya dengan suara memohon. Pemuda itu menatap penuh harap pada sang ibu yang justru tersenyum lembut.

Suara derap langkah menghiasi kamar bernuansa biru muda nan segar milik Kyuhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat sang putra kebanggannya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau harus berada disamping adikmu sampai ia sehat. Tapi ibu mohon, jangan sampai melupakan kewajibanmu yang lain. Sudah cukup waktu satu bulan untukmu membolos, mulai sekarang kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu yang menurun. Megerti?" nasehat sang ibu penuh kelembutan. Ia membenarkan letak dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, menepuk pelan kedua bahu Kyuhyun seolah mengusir semua debu yang mengganggu penampilan putranya.

"Terima kasih _Eomma_. Aku menyayangimu," balas Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh ibunya kedalam pelukan hangat. Menyalurkan semua perasaan terdalamnya pada wanita terkuat yang telah melahirkannya kedunia. Bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun tahu jika ibunya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depan pria itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari kemarin. Lee Sungmin masih harus memakai semua penyamarannya sebagai sosok Hyunmin dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dihadapan semua orang. Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin merasa keputusannya untuk menyetujui permintaan Hyunmin salah. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal bodoh begini, membohongi semua orang yang disayanginya hanya untuk kepuasan hati saudari kembarnya.

"Hyunmin, kau sudah siap? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menunggu dibawah, nak." Seruan sang ibu yang memanggil dari lantai bawah membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Ia baru sadar jika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit saat melihat jam di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Mencoba meraih semua mood baiknya hari ini, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Tempat dimana kedua orang tua yang telah ia bohongi menunggu untuk menyantap sarapan bersama. Haah... mengingat itu Sungmin merasa menjadi orang paling kejam.

.

.

.

Isak tangis terdengar memenuhi sebuah flat mewah di kawasan kota Tokyo. Entah ada angin apa pagi ini, hingga Hyunmin merasakan sesak didadanya ketika ba gun tadi. Rasanya sangat sulit bernafas, pasokan oksigennya berkurang tanpa disadari gadis itu.

Sebulan lebih sudah ia tinggal seorang diri di flat milik kakak laki-lakinya, Sungmin. Dan pagi ini, saat ia membuka mata... gadis itu merasakan kekosongan di sudut terdalam hatinya. Layaknya seorang bajak laut yang kehilangan seluruh harta jarahannya dalam sekejap mata. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Hiks... _Appa, Eomma_ , Sungmin _Oppa_..., aku merindukan kalian."

.

.

.

Jungmo berdiri gelisah didepan gerbang sekolah. Manik mata pria itu menelisik setiap murid yang lewat didepannya, meskipun sesekali ia menatap khawatir kearah alat penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sungmin, kau dimana?" gumaman gelisah itu terlontar dari mulut pria tampan tersebut. Sedari tadi, sosok pemuda manis yang ia cari belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dan itu membuat hati Jungmo mendadak risau.

 _Ting... Tong..._

Suara bel bergema nyaring di telinga Jungmo. Pria tampan kelahiran Korea Selatan itu masih belum bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari para murid yang mulai berlarian menuju kelas mereka, mencoba menemukan sosok pemuda cantik pemikat hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak masuk hari ini?" lirihan kecewa itu terdengar jelas. Jungmo mulai berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya sendiri, membiarkan kakinya melangkah tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Bunyi alat-alat rumah sakit masih menghiasi kamar rawat Nahyun. Tak seperti biasanya, kamar itu terasa sepi karena kehilangan seorang pria tampan yang selalu menemani gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Suara celotehan khas Kyuhyun saat bercerita ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa Nahyun seolah hilang tertelan bumi. Hanya bunyi _bip-bip_ lembut yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan serba putih tersebut.

" _Ap-appa_ ," bibir pucat itu bergetar. Suara lirihan yang tercipta seakan menyatu dengan udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan disana. Tak ada siapa pun yang mendengar, hingga jeri jemari lentik gadis itu mulai bergerak-gerak tak seirama. Menunjukkan tanda kehidupan setelah sebulan lebih tak bisa bergerak.

"Astaga Nahyun! Kau sudah sadar, nak?!"

.

.

.

Senja menyapa bersamaan warna jingga di langit sana. Burung-burung berarak pulang menuju sangkar mereka, menyudahi acara mencari makan yang dilakukan sejak pagi hari dan beristirahat untuk menyambut hari esok. Jungmo yang berjalan seraya menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit menghela nafas pelan. Jika saja ia tidak di sibukkan dengan kativitas clubnya sepulang sekolah tadi, mungkin niat pemuda itu untuk mengunjungi Sungmin sudah terlaksana. Dan mungkin dirinya sekarang tengah duduk manis di flat Sungmin seraya memandangi wajah manis khas pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Jungmo bisa tahu dimana lokasi flat Sungmin, itu semua hasil pengutitannya selama ini. Hampir setiap hari Jungmo selalu mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah, meskipun pemuda manis yang di ketahui Jungmo tinggal sendiri itu tak menghetahui kelakuan nekatnya. Tapi Jungmo justru bersyukur akan hal itu, karena jika hari ini terjadi Jungmo tidak perlu pusing bertanya pada siapa pun dimana letak flat Sungmin. Hingga kekhawatirannya bisa sedikit tertatasi.

Jungmo melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika flat Sungmin berjarak kurang dari lima ratus meter di depan. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berlomba seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Jujur, ia takut melihat reaksi Sungmin jika melihat dirinya di depan flat pemuda manis itu, meskipun sebulan terakhir ini tingkah Sungmin jauh lebih lembut dan mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu menghantui sudut terdalam hati Jungmo.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Gumam Jungmo menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Saat ini pemuda tampan yang masih berseragam lengkap itu telah berada di depan pintu flat Sungmin. Siap menekan bel agar Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya, dan melihat jika keadaan pemuda manis itu baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Suara sahutan dari dalam flat Sungmin tanpa sadar membuat Jungmo menahan nafas. Ia begitu gugup dengan reaksi yang akan didapatinya dari wajah Sungmin nanti.

 _Ceklek_

" _Dare—ka*?"_

Kedua mata itu terbelalak heboh saat melihat sosok pria di depannya. Gadis manis dengan mata sembab itu menatap Jungmo tak percaya. Jika kalian berpikir jika Hyunmin terkejut karena kedatangan Jungmo, kalian salah! Karena nyatanya, saat ini Hyunmin tengah terkejut karena penampilannya sendiri yang tengah mengenakan kaos putih polos serta celana pendek Sungmin lengkap dengan rambut panjang serta _lipblam_ pink tipisnya.

Ia tidak sedang menjadi Sungmin di depan Jungmo sekarang. Melainkan Lee HYUNMIN!

"Jungmo?"

"Lee Sungmin?!"

~TBC~

*Dare ka? : Siapa?

Okeeeeee... yang pertama saya mau bilang adalah, MAAF ATAS TYPO JUNGMIN MOMENT KEMARIN *teriak pake toa

Ya ampun, malu banget abis baca review dari OvaLLea, eon Dika137, sama Za KyuMin (T_T) kesalahan yang fatal karena Hyumin berubah jadi Nahyun (T_T) maaf banget ya~

Jadi sekedar pemberitahuan aja, yang kemarin itu moment Jungmo-Hyunmin, bukan Jungmo-Nahyun :3 *nyemplung

Yang minta KyuMin moment harap bersabar, karena masih panjang prosesnya *tawa nista

Tapi nanti di kasih yang manis-manis kok buat KyuMin momentnya *kedip cantik

Dan, aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan update :3 apalagi kemarin ffn sempet error sampe aku bolak-balik buat ngecek udah normal atau belum situsnya -_- #bow

Terakhir, terima kasih udah baca dan meninggalkan review selama ini ^_^ *kecup

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


End file.
